Primitive Violation Revisited
by Ellmarr
Summary: This story is supposed to be an example of how one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, AND a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.WARNING!THIS STORY CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SIMPLY DO NOT READ! MATURE REVIEWS WANTED
1. Warnings

**Primitive Violation Revisited 00**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SIMPLY DO NOT READ!**

So, this story is a collaborative idea with UlurNaga, she started writing my idea but decided to focus on her other story so we have decided that I should continue writing it. The First Five Chapters she wrote the first time around. I have just corrected a few spelling errors and added a few more details. This story is not meant as a joke or insult to rape victims but as a tribute to them for what they/we silently survive every minute of every day.

**This story is going to be containing a LOT of sexual content, including the dealing with of rape, sexual human/mech interactions and just a lot of general sexual context.**

**This story for mature audiences, so FOR THE LOVE OF GOD please be mature. I do not want to have people reviewing just to say 'I don't like this type of story because blah, blah, blah'**

**It deals with Sparkrape, and will contain a great deal of sexual content. AND TORY SWEARS, so don't be offended by the content because YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED. If you don't like the context of this story, then PLEASE just don't read it. I cannot stress that enough, people.**

On the same note though, if you're enjoying it then by all means please drop a review. If you have ideas or things you want to see in the story. I am reposting UlurNaga original first 5 chapters with a few changes.

The story takes place in Transformers Prime shortly after Darkness Rising Part 5 and Master and Student. I will try to follow the story line of Transformers Prime but the Characters will have other issues outside of that story line.

This story is supposed to be an example of sow one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, AND a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.


	2. Chapter 1-Torrential Downpour

**Primitive Violation Revisited**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SIMPLY DO NOT READ!**

So, this story is a collaborative idea with UlurNaga, she started writing my idea but decided to focus on her other story so we have decided that I should continue writing it. The First Five Chapters she wrote the first time around. I have just corrected a few spelling errors and added a few more details. This story is not meant as a joke or insult to rape victims but as a tribute to them for what they/we silently survive every minute of every day.

**This story is going to be containing a LOT of sexual content, including the dealing with of rape, sexual human/mech interactions and just a lot of general sexual context.**

**This story for mature audiences, so FOR THE LOVE OF GOD please be mature. I do not want to have people reviewing just to say 'I don't like this type of story because blah, blah, blah'**

**It deals with Sparkrape, and will contain a great deal of sexual content. AND TORY SWEARS, so don't be offended by the content because YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED. If you don't like the context of this story, then PLEASE just don't read it. I cannot stress that enough, people.**

On the same note though, if you're enjoying it then by all means please drop a review. If you have ideas or things you want to see in the story. I am reposting UlurNaga original first 5 chapters with a few changes.

The story takes place in Transformers Prime shortly after Darkness Rising Part 5 and Master and Student. I will try to follow the story line of Transformers Prime but the Characters will have other issues outside of that story line.

This story is supposed to be an example of sow one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, AND a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.

Thank You and Enjoy

**Chapter 1 Torrential Downpour**

**Deserted Highway**

"So how long do you estimate the travel time to be, Optimus?"

The Prime was quiet for a moment as he calculated his route back to base before he reactivated the com-link. "All things going well, I should be there by midday tomorrow. But this weather is causing a delay…"

"Hmm…weather reports in your location are claiming a severe storm. Apparently there's a hurricane a little distance from the area, not severe; but you're probably just experiencing the fringe of the storm."

Rain was pelting down on the windscreen of the Peterbilt, the dark night leaving his headlights as the only form of light in the blackness. The wind buffeted the outer of the truck and the ice cold of the sky-water causing a slight chill to the plating. Uncomfortable but by no means unbearable. As he rolled down the interstate he noticed a lone figure along the shoulder of the desert road with one arm stuck out bearing a thumb. Prime came to the conclusion that it was a hitch-hiker looking to get out of the rain themself; but unfortunately he could not offer aid. It would be impractical to their government secret to allow a stranger in the cabin of a truck with no driver. As much as his nature wished to offer refuge for the human, he was bound by the metaphorical red-tape of the military.

Caught up in his musings, he failed to see the massive pool of water on the roadside until it was too late. Trying to swerve away at the last moment, he was still forced to drive through the enormous puddle and it arched up onto the wet dirt of the roadside. He hoped to Primus that the hitch-hiker had been far enough away from him to avoid getting further saturated.

"My scans show a rest-stop up ahead, Ratchet. I can't detect any life forms, but it's about a few miles ahead. I just passed a roadside information sign and it claims to have a truck-stop rest area."

"Good, you stasis for the night and hopefully the weather clears up. I can hear it over the com-link, it sounds quite violent."

A confirming sound travelled back to the medical officer and the two old friends exchanged a brief goodbye before the link disconnected.

True to his scan results, a light appeared on the horizon within only another 15 minutes or so of driving. However as he pulled up, he realized that the truck-stop had been long since abandoned. There was a disused gas station which the light source was coming from; exuding from a single, long abandoned outdoor light at the edge of the premises. All the undercover shelter including the station's main roof, was dilapidated and demolished, there was nothing for him to park under. A few vending machines were located near the building, but those were mostly empty and appeared out of order. The rain was making the ground soggy and his tyres sunk into the dirt a little bit as he parked to the side of the building, facing the road before turning off his headlights.

His meeting with the congregations of government officials had been severely draining; they were certainly humans that he didn't feel particularly warm towards. He was tired, homesick and consequently a little bit cranky. He just wanted to be back at base with his soldiers and friends.

"Tomorrow…" he mumbled to himself, finally going offline and feeling the pull of stasis surrounding him.

"Fantastic. Just fantastic!" Tory groaned, pulling the hood of her jacket up in an attempt to shield herself from the rain. Not that it did her much good, she was already well beyond saturated… she didn't say it wasn't an in-vain attempt…

Thought I'd left this damn weather back in Seattle…

Lifting her hand to try and wipe water that was dripping from the tip of her nose, she growled in frustration at the little good that it did; considering her hands were just as soaked. Shoving her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, she tried to suppress a shiver as a cold wind whipped around her soaked form; near chilling her to the bone.

Jasper was her destination. Good old Jasper…

She hadn't seen the damn place in a few good years, but after so long of travelling and wandering she had decided it was finally time to make the round trip back to where her journey had started. She supposed it would be nice to revisit the place she'd called home before everything had turned to shit.

Caught up in her thoughts, the disheveled little ruffian didn't see the metal pole of a road sign; and unfortunately for her, she found it with her face.

"JESUS!" she screeched, holding her nose as her eyes pricked with reactive tears from having hit the ducts in the bridge of her nose. Stepping back in surprise, she lost her footing and tripped backwards; landing ass first in the saturated mud. She couldn't help but laugh sardonically; it was just her luck, "Oh that's just fucking peachy!"

Climbing to her feet, she could feel the horribly cold water soaking through her baggy jeans, right through to the fabric of her underwear. A reactive chill set in her bones as she glared up the sign through her long, waterlogged strands of dark, ash-blonde hair. Her scowl would have probably been almost comical if another person had been there to witness it, her bottom lip pursed irritably to one side, her blue eyes framed with water-clumped eyelashes and rainwater streaming down her nose. The weather was practically freaking torrential for Christ sake.

With an angry yell, she belted the pole with her steel-capped boots before stepping back to look at it. There was no moon that night, and even if there had been, the clouds would have been too thick to let it through. Pulling a cheap, Wal-Mart brand pocket torch from her jeans, she flicked it on and illuminated the road sign with its near-pitiful light.

**Rest Stop/Gas – 3 Miles**

**Jasper, Nevada – 200 Miles**

"Oh, well thank God for that," she exclaimed, "finally some good luck!"

Shifting the weight of her backpack so that it was even on both shoulders, she took off with a slightly more determined pace. So Jasper was still a ways to go, but at least maybe she'd be able to stop off for some food and a decent place to wait out the rain. In the morning she's keep trekking towards her once-hometown.

She started mentally review her list of plans of what she going do when she got back. "1.) Visit her father's foster mother who had been like a grandmother to her before… Don't go there girl." Tory thought as she shook off the old memory of her father's passing then gave herself a small pep talk. "Stay on track and one foot in front of the other. 2.) Finish online studies. 3.) Contact…" Tory continued but was suddenly she heard a rumbling in the distance behind her and she attuned her ears to the noise. It sounded like a road train; perhaps if the driver was feeling charitable she could hitch a lift to the gas station ahead. After all, it was going to take her about an hour to get to it on foot and although she was already soaked and beyond filthy; Tory Baker didn't exactly feel like marching it all the way down a 3 mile stretch of deserted road. Almost hopefully, she stuck out her thumb and watched as the vehicle's headlight began to approach; bathing the road in neon white light.

To her dismay, the truck made no signs of slowing down and it was only with the road train's headlights illuminating the road that she saw the massive torrential puddle left by the still bucketing rain that hounded her. He wouldn't… she thought desperately, I get it that he won't pick me up…but… surely the trucker bastard won't be that cruel…

But as her thoughts ran along the notion of the truck driving through the pooling, dirty water, she realized that he had yet to change direction or swerve. The wheels moved a fraction to the side as if attempting to get out of its path, but it was way too late for that.

"Oh no, no, no, NO!" she screamed, just as the massive behemoth tore through the ground water, the liquid arching up in a menacing wave and bucketing on her before the vehicle kept going. Furious, tired, hungry and absolutely seething, she thrashed angrily at the air and gave a violent, angry scream to the now distancing vehicle, "FUCK YOU MAN! THAT WAS SO NOT COOL!"

The too-long sleeves of her khaki jacket twisted into her fists and she dug her hands under the hood to grip her hair, too pissed off at the entire situation to even fight it anymore. Wiping mud from her dark framed, rectangular glasses didn't do anything either, her muddy hands just streaked them more. Jutting out her bottom lip in frustration, she resolved that the only thing she could do was to just suck it up and keep walking.

And walk she did.

An hour and a half it took her, trudging one foot in front of the other continuously with no stops to catch her breath or soothe her aching calves. She kept her mind focused on the goal, and eventually she was rewarded with the sight of an old floodlight. Against her own volition a grin split her muddy, saturated features and she pumped her fist victoriously.

"Ooh-to-the-freaking-RAH!" she exclaimed, habitually using her father's Marine 'ooh-rah' cry as she usually did when she felt accomplished. Breaking out into a run, she set her sights on shelter, and maybe some food and a bed for the night. To her horror and disappointment, the 'rest' area of the site was demolished, and a lonely pathetic looking gas station with no roof was leftover; probably to be torn down at a later date. Tory groaned and tried to wipe the water from her face with her already drenched sleeve.

Needless to say, it was fairly counter-productive.

"Why do you hate me?" she screamed immaturely at starless night, too sleep-deprived, hungry and exhausted to care what an idiot she look like right about now. Trying to at least scout herself out some food. She lucked out and found an old forgotten broken down coin candy machine. Out of habit Tory check the coin return slot and was not surprised to find it empty. A smile of victory crept up on Tory's face as she noticed that there was still old looking candy bars so out of depression she kicked in the fiberglass window of the vending machine and gulfed down several years old chalky tasting Butter Fingers and a few similarly icky tasting Snickers bars. But food was food; she was too hungry to give a crap. Just as she finished the confection, a loud, explosive round of thunder ripped across the sky; making her jump and follow the arching light across the clouds with her eyes.

That was when she spotted a truck parked to the side of the gas station, its headlights dimmed and the windscreen tinted to near-complete blackness. Maybe this was the trucker who had passed her by before? It didn't look like it had been there a long time, and it had a sleeping cab in the back. Maybe if she asked really nicely he'd let her sleep in the front seat. Hell, a sore back was better than sleeping in the mud.

Jogging over to where the massive vehicle was stationed, tripping over a few times from the slick surface of the dirt, she raised her fist and thumped on the door, the sound muted by the water absorbing the impact.

"Hey! Anybody in there? Open up! Please! Hello?" she called up over the wind, "I just need somewhere dry until this rain dies off! Please?"

As if to spite her, the rain began to double in torrent, if that was even possible. There was so much rain coming down that when she breathed in, she could almost feel herself inhaling the drops.

This sucked.

"Mister, come on! I'm not going to kill you or anything! JESUS, don't be a jackass! At least let me know you can hear me, for fuck sake!" her irritation at being cold, sore and saturated was at snapping point, and in a fit of defiant anger she reached for the handle to try and yank it open.

To her surprise, the door was not locked.

Tory bit her lip in trepidation, not actually having expected to be able to open the door. She was one of those people whose bark was worse than their bite; she could threaten a beating all day long but never actually have any intention of hurting someone even with the training her father gave her. Not to say that she couldn't kick someone's ass, she just preferred not to. So to have her long winded screaming actually get some results…sort of stunned her. But her desire to be out of the horrid weather won out over her desire to not be intrusive, and she hauled herself up into the cab, tossed her bag into the seat and shut the door with a thump behind her.

"Look, mister before you start screaming at me I just want to say-" she turned to speak to the truck owner in the sleep cabin, only to find it empty. "…Whoa…what the hell?"

The whole truck was empty. It felt like creepy horror movie empty; No signs of an actual driver were evident, no typical beer can or shotguns or trucker cap slung over the headrest. Maybe the driver was just really tidy? But then again…that didn't explain where said driver was. With a shrug, Tory decided that she no longer cared; So what if some crazed murdering trucker show back up for his truck she would cross that bridge if it happened it wasn't like was nothing new and all wanted right then was to get out of these horrid wet clothes.

Her head fell back into the headrest for a moment, just to ease the strain on her tired legs and clear her aching head. A heavy sigh escaped her as she grabbed her pack from the passenger seat and dropped it into the sleeper cabin with a loud 'squish' as it hit the truck floor.

Meanwhile Optimus, who had been deep within the reaches of stasis, was startled awake by an ice-cold something landing heavily on the leather of the interior in his cab. He activated his EM field and tried to assess the danger; whether or not this new intruder was some kind of threat. He obtained a visual of his cab, and was greeted with the sight of a slightly underweight young woman wearing oversized jeans, pulled in tight at her hips with an old belt; probably to keep them from falling down due to their incorrect sizing. Her thick, bomber-style hooded jacket was deep khaki in color, splotched with mud and saturated from the external weather.

Long, damp strands of dark blonde hair hung about her face in tendrils, and her glasses were streaked with mud. Normally he would be obligated to eradicate such an intruder from his person, given the danger it posed to being discovered by a civilian…but she looked as though she'd been through a very rough day. The soldier in him was telling him to follow protocol and expel her from the cabin.

But the Autobot in him didn't have the heart to turn away someone in need.

Instead of doing as he would have recommended any of his soldiers to do, he stayed silent and made no motion as to remove the woman. She had tossed her bag into the sleeping cabin and was now climbing over the bench seat into the back, probably planning to sleep there. He simply hoped that she didn't plan to 'steal' the vehicle, because then he would be forced to remove her.

To his surprise, instead of laying down on the cabin mattress to rest she unzipped the jacket and dropped it beside her, ruffling her hair in an attempt to separate some of the sticking strands. The baggy jeans were next to go, and Optimus found himself fascinated by the process. Not in a sexual manner, he just found it interesting to see a human in such a state of undress; it seemed like something similar to when a Bot was in just their protoform with no constrictive armor.

Their natural state was very similar but different that he could stop himself from examining her closer.

Even with the three new human children who visited the base, there were very few times in his life on earth where humans saw fit to undress in company, something about nudity being a social taboo. But as he observed this girl, he noticed several things that he had not quite expected. Scars, for one thing; and discolored patches mottling down the arch of her back, more than likely pigment scars from previous bruising. None of it looked fresh, in fact some of them looked to be years old. Interestingly enough though, despite her state of undress, she had yet to remove the necklace she wore.

He instantly recognized it as a set of military ID plates, or 'dog-tags' as the soldiers called them. But there was a unique addition that he had never seen a soldier wear with their identification plates, there were two plain white gold bands on the chain as well; rested against the tags. Curiosity peaked, and Optimus found himself wishing that he could openly ask her what they were from.

He was distracted from his thoughts as his detection radar spiked, recognizing a familiar signal. A Decepticon was in the area…but surely they couldn't detect his presence; not only had he been in stasis, but he was well trained at guarding his own Energon signature. Then he felt his Spark near plummet to the depths of the Pit itself…

His EM field…

He had used his EM field to verify the presence of a human in his cabin…They were unable to be cloaked, and there was every chance that the Decepticons now knew where he was…should he make a break for it and try to explain to the girl later, or could he find a way to expel her from the cab to keep her safe? Frantically trying to think, he turned to check her state.

She was currently dressed in only a mismatched bra and underwear set, both of which looked to be damp from the absorption of the rainwater, but much to Tory's dismay, she didn't have any spares. So she resolved to just let them dry on her, and get her fresh clothes out for when she was ready to change; it wouldn't be the first time she'd slept in her underwear.

Pulling out a fresh t-shirt and some different jeans, she propped them onto the driver's seat to dry; seeing as they were relatively damp from having her backpack soaked all the way through. Throwing her soaked jeans, her shirt and her sopping wet bag into the passenger side with wet slap, she rolled her shoulders and groaned at the aching feeling in her back muscles. She'd been trekking for at least 3 days; usually trying to get hitchhikes in between towns at least part of the way.

"Now let's see…these are going to dry a lot better if there's heat…wonder if this ghost-trucker left his keys in the car…" leaving her khaki jacket and her heavy boots in the back of the sleeper, she leaned heavily over the bench seat to the cabin and swung herself over it; squinting in the dark to try and locate a set of keys.

Nothing in the ignition, and there wasn't any trace of them in the glove box or under-console. It looked like whoever this mystery trucker was, he at least had the sense not to leave his keys in the vehicle. That was unfortunate for her.

"Damn. Looks like I'm just waiting it out..." she mumbled under her breath then she reached over to her jacket and patted an area on her right sleeve where she had her father's old combat knife hidden. The solid feel gave her a reassuring sense of safety that was short lived when a sudden loud crash rocked the truck, and she screamed; her heart hammering in her chest. Her first thought was that it was a crazed murdering psycho- killer like from a bad movie? But she quick shook off that idea and thought that maybe it was it the owner of the truck? Had he shot at her or something? It had sounded like it had come from the roof, and as if in retaliation to the very thought, large spikes of metal pierced the glass of the windows and gripped the roof of the semi like a grappling claw.

"What the holy HELL-?"

"You need to get out of here! Run!"

Her head whipped around the cabin, trying to locate the source of the liquid baritone voice; her brain seeming to tell her that it had come from the direction of the radio system…but that would be crazy! Stereos didn't talk, and besides; the truck wasn't even on! However in rebuttal of her thoughts, the cabin passenger door swung open a fraction, the metal grappler restraining its full mobility. She expected to see someone there, trying to open the door…but there was nobody…

The semi was lurched upward, as though the hook was trying to lift it; and there was not enough light outside for her to see. Was it a crane, or some kind of helicopter? The truck squealed as the metal was put under strain, the brakes locked in a vain attempt to remain stationary.

"RUN!" she radio (yeah, DEFINITELY the radio that time) yelled at her commandingly.

But Tory couldn't understand what was going on, her eyes were glued in terror to the blackness of the windscreen and she didn't move. She could have sworn that she saw two glowing red spots just in front of the hood. They glowed like the eyes of a demon, but eyes, really? That wasn't possible.

A deep, metallic growl rumbled outside, drowning out the thunder momentarily before she heard a sinister, rasping chuckle, "Found you, Prime!"

"NO!" the stereo cried, a metallic roar sounding like that of…a distress man.

Tory squealed as the massive, multi-tone road train was actually lifted into the air. She was engulfed in a horrid sense of vertigo as the ground was drawn further and further away from her. In the wind of the storm, the suspended truck buffeted and she was tossed against the wall of the cab; she frantically tried to find purchase on the seats with her bare feet, which only resulted in her accidentally kicking her belongings towards the still open door.

"SHIT! AH! NO!" she screamed, jumping for her things without thinking; out of instinct. Everything she owned was in that bag, nothing sentimental, but clothes and money, her old iPod. "NO, NO, NO!"

She was too late. The bag slipped between her fingers and tumbled out into the wind; and Tory watched it drop, only just now realizing how far off the ground the truck was. With a horrified gasp, she stared in shock as her things spilled from the satchel and rained down towards the earth; away from wherever the fucking flying truck was taking her.

Another bout of high altitude wind rocked the vehicle and Tory screamed as her slippery, muddy, near-naked form slid across the leather seating; unable to find a grip. Her heart stopped in that tiny instance when she realized what was happening, having it feel like slow motion.

She was going to fall out of the truck. In mid-air.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she closed her eyes and waited for the sensation of plummeting to the earth like an over-sized, blonde rock. And waited…

It didn't come.

Shooting her eyes open, she could still see that she was half hanging out of the door, the wind and rain pelting her face mercilessly and causing her hair to stream into her eyes. Flinging her face up to look around, she noticed the passenger side seatbelt twined tightly around her ankle; binding her tightly. Tory couldn't help but release a disbelieving, almost cynical laugh as she pulled herself up into the safety of the cabin and forced the door back closed.

She'd been saved…by a seatbelt?

"Talk about a stroke of fucking luck!" she exclaimed, trying to still the hammering in her chest and regain her breath.

"You should have run when you had the chance…" came that familiar man's voice from the speakers, obviously addressing her. Now that she had the chance to actually be sure that it was coming from the vehicle, Tory was figuratively shitting herself.

"What the fuck is this? Knight Rider? Phsyco-ghost serial killer trucker? She screeched, climbing up onto her haunches to perch on the seat.

"I fear that you are in danger now…I do not know where they are taking us."

"They? What the fuck? What in Hell's name is going on here?"

"I'm–" the voice from the surround sound was cut off abruptly.

Whatever was suspending this fucking possessed truck up in the air was obviously buffeted once more by the wind and rain, and that in turn cause the semi to swing violently again. Tory, who was technically 'squatting' in the passenger seat with no safety belt was thrown violently against the roof of the cab with a solid 'oof' escaping her already burning lungs. Another one of her screams started to sound up her throat as she was then buffeted across the cabin; but it was cut short as she struck her head on the seatbelt holder at the side of the vehicle.

Her vision spotted and blurred white for just a fraction of a second.

Then finally, her world went black.


	3. Chapter 2-Resolute Comradery

**Primitive Violation Revisited**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SIMPLY DO NOT READ!**

So, this story is a collaborative idea with UlurNaga, she started writing my idea but decided to focus on her other story so we have decided that I should continue writing it. The First Five Chapters she wrote the first time around. I have just corrected a few spelling errors and added a few more details. This story is not meant as a joke or insult to rape victims but as a tribute to them for what they/we silently survive every minute of every day.

**This story is going to be containing a LOT of sexual content, including the dealing with of rape, sexual human/mech interactions and just a lot of general sexual context.**

**This story for mature audiences, so FOR THE LOVE OF GOD please be mature. I do not want to have people reviewing just to say 'I don't like this type of story because blah, blah, blah'**

**It deals with Sparkrape, and will contain a great deal of sexual content. AND TORY SWEARS, so don't be offended by the content because YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED. If you don't like the context of this story, then PLEASE just don't read it. I cannot stress that enough, people.**

On the same note though, if you're enjoying it then by all means please drop a review. If you have ideas or things you want to see in the story. I am reposting UlurNaga original first 5 chapters with a few changes.

The story takes place in Transformers Prime shortly after Darkness Rising Part 5 and Master and Student. I will try to follow the story line of Transformers Prime but the Characters will have other issues outside of that story line.

This story is supposed to be an example of sow one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, AND a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.

Thank You and Enjoy

**Chapter 2 Resolute Comradery**

Whilst the young human in his cabin was unconscious, the Prime's worst fears had come to fruition.

He had been captured by Decepticons.

Optimus felt like kicking himself for having been so foolish as to let his guard down. Using an EM detector field, in uninhabited terrain where 'Cons could roam freely?

Stupid.

The Decepticon warship was their current hold, but Optimus was unsure as to where exactly they were. He had been left in what looked like one of their medical containment cells, with a large metal berth to one side and a collection of various devices which he could only assume were to torture victims and captives. He would have gone so far as to claim one of said instruments as a weapon of self-defense, but he was restrained in his alt mode by a myriad of chains and restraints; effectively anchoring him to the opposite side of the room. The chains also prevent him transforming with the human still out cold within his cab.

He was concerned for her physical health, because she had been out for a good hour now; having been unconscious through the entire ordeal. Starscream had been there to 'greet' him upon arrival, but had seemingly had very little luck with regards trying to get the Prime to transform into his bipedal mode.

It seemed the Decepticon second-in-command had taken over upon Megatron's end, and Optimus had received quite a beating in their attempts to pry information from him. Of course, he hadn't said a thing to aid them; a fact which frustrated the sick Decepticon all the more. Having ordered their prisoner be taken to the cell in which he currently resided, Starscream had informed Optimus that he would return later with some far more…creative methods to make him talk.

This worried the Autobot commander, because Starscream was renowned for his twisted and volatile methods with gaining Intel. It was one of the very reasons Megatron had tolerated the shady, somewhat disloyal member of his crew. Primus only knew what sort of despicable methods the flight master had up his pistons.

A movement within his cabin startled him, but Optimus found himself somewhat relieved to sense the human girl moving around.

It meant she was alive, at least.

Flickering his sensors which were restricted to the area of the cell and the corridor just outside of it, given the EM restraint barriers in place, he noticed that there were no guards stationed outside the door. None within detectable range at least; but he had no doubt that the door to the cell was under surveillance. Starscream knew better than to underestimate him; but at least this meant he could address the girl without the 'guards' becoming aware of her.

Inside the truck, Tory had woken with a splitting headache.

Her mouth felt dry, and her hair stuck to her bare skin in semi damp tangles from the rain she'd previously been walking in. With an aching groan, she forced herself to open her eyes and sit up; she'd been out cold on the floor of the sleeping cabin in the truck.

The truck!

"Holy shit…" she cursed under her breath, suddenly remembering what had happened before she'd so gracefully knocked her own lights out. Realizing that she wasn't dead or retrained she figured she could get some answered and if she was going to get away she need to know first and foremost "Where the hell am I…?"

"Our location is unknown, but we are in a holding cell." Came a deep baritone from the radio. The same baritone that had spoken to her a few times before she'd blacked out.

In a near full-bodied spasm, Tory gasped and twisted her hand up in front of her body to clutch the tags at her neck and clench one of her palms into a tense fist, as if ready to fight; as though taking on a truck radio was perfectly normal…

"What. The. Hell?" she screeched her back thumping into the wall of the cabin and tangling her feet into one another on the sleeper. Her blue eyes were wide and frantic, trying to determine whether or not she was just going insane.

"It's alright." Came the voice, "Please stay calm."

"….Calm?" she gasped, "Dude, you're a truck. As far I as I know you are the ghost of some phsyco serial-killer truck so. So excuse me if I don't listen to you"

"I a sure you that I am not you think I am. I swear by Primus I will not harm you and that I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." Optimus swore than was interrupted by a strange far off noise.

A loud, roaring kerfuffle (something greatly resembling an argument amongst whoever their captors were) sounded from somewhere far off followed by a metallic clang, and Tory turned her head towards the source of the sound, concerned about what the hell she'd gotten herself into. Well…if she was going to be stuck in this 'holding cell' as the truck had called it, she may as well make familiarities.

"So…you got a name Mr…uh…truck?" she asked, scratching the back of her neck nervously; she was trying to ignore the fact that she was only dressed in a pair of black cotton briefs and her blue bra.

"My name is Optimus Prime." The speakers rumbled. He was still trying to get a com-link to connect, but it was a vain hope. Starscream was intelligent enough to know that calling for back-up would be the first thing Prime tried to do. His communications systems would need repairing.

That is…if he ever got out of here.

"I'm Tory…" she mumbled cautiously, her fingers twisting into the chain around her neck in a nervous, somewhat frightened manner, "Tory Baker. So…what exactly is going on…Optimus? How can you talk, I mean…you're a truck and you say you are not some ghost thingy."

"So you have pointed out." He said gently, trying to find some humor in their currently bleak situation. If the human started to panic, then he would have to occupy his time with trying to calm her rather than being able think of a plan.

He proceeded to tell her a rather abbreviated version of the story about the Autobot/Decepticon war; of how they were forced to evacuate from Cybertron and of Megatron's tyranny before his recent downfall. There was much that she didn't understand, and she was honest enough to inform him that she didn't really believe any of it…but he understood that.

He noticed that the human had gone rather silent in the wake of all the information, his interior visual spotted one of her hands clasped tensely over the military issue tags; clutching them so tightly that the knuckles on her hand were turning white.

"…Are you alright…?" he asked her gently, still a little wary of her reacting badly to the whole situation.

Tory was silent for a minute before she took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to still her heart and stop herself from freaking out over the mass overload of information. "Well…I guess considering I went from hitch-hiking, to being abducted inside an alien truck…and locked in some bad guy's ship…I'm not freaking out too badly." She sighed heavily and tried to will away her goose bumps from the chill of being in a state of undress. "What…what about you?"

A rumbling 'hmm' sounded before he spoke again, his voice deep and level in an attempt to keep her feeling calm, "Much the same as yourself I suppose…" he noticed her nod and twist her slender fingers into the chain again; leaving red marks in the skin, "If you don't mind my asking…I was curious…why are you wearing military issue identification plates…?"

Tory for two reason one the conversation and two it was about her family and not the scars she was not sure if he could see. She looked down and pulled her hand out in front of her. Optimus did not miss the fond look that glinted across her eyes as she viewed them, they clearly had value to her of a sentimental nature.

"They were my Dad's…" she murmured with a distant smile, "He was a U.S Marine."

"…Was?"

"Yeah…he was killed a few years ago. I asked to keep these, rather than sending them back …"

Optimus was silent for a moment, not having expected something like this; she hardly seemed the type to have been well-briefed in the aftermath of war. "What of your mother…?"

Sliding her fingers thoughtfully into the two silver bands on the chain, she tilted her head to the side with a distant expression, "Car accident. Two years ago, I survived it…she didn't." she held up the tags and rings, hoping he could see them, "These are my parents' wedding rings. I keep them to remind me…of what I'm fighting for, you know?"

"…I am sorry…" he murmured. However the young woman shook her head seriously.

"Don't be. Dad knew what being a Marine would risk, and Mom…she was so broken after he died that it's probably better this way. At least she's with him now."

"But now you are alone…?"

Her eyes darkened in a way that made him curious as she clenched the tags tighter and spoke again, "Sometimes being alone means that you're safe, you know. It isn't always a bad thing." She shrugged and released the necklace, scratching the back of her neck tensely, "So with the supposed…alien bad guys…What will they do to us?"

"I'm not sure…but I will do what I can to keep you safe; I promised."

Optimus didn't miss the hasty change in subject, but clearly it was not something she wanted to dwell on; and he was not going to press her. Especially not when she was still skeptical about whether or not all of this was even real.

She would not believe it until she saw it, and he feared that would be a moment that came all too soon. It was only a matter of time before Starscream decided he was awake, and that he could try to get some Intel from him. Optimus would not admit it aloud…but he was afraid.

Starscream was one of Megatron's most skilled interrogators, mostly because he used far more underhanded methods than a beating. The flight commander could twist the mind and violate the most vulnerable parts of a bot until they begged for mercy. In his time as a participant in this war, there had been times that Optimus had seen the results of the Decepticon's sick interrogation methods; bots whom had possessed wills of steel, broken and destroyed within their mental processors.

He would do his very best as Prime to fight against an end like that, but he would be foolish to say he was not concerned. Particularly for the little female in his cabin; if Starscream discovered her there was no telling what the organic-hating bot would do to her.

Speaking of which…the door to the cell made a screeching beep, and the aforementioned Decepticon entered the room. His lithe, slender frames making him look the very image of an agile cat ready to pounce its prey. Optimus felt Tory tense in the back, peeking out the windshield from between the seats.

"Holy mother of shit…" she whispered, "That's one of them, right? The bad guys?"

"Yes…" he murmured quietly, not allowing his speakers to go above a murmur in order to avoid drawing Starscream's attention to her. "You must stay low, and do not speak a word…"

She nodded, not really sure if he could see her or not. Considering she was in underwear, she really hoped not.

"So, Prime. How have you enjoyed your stay with us so far?" the deep, almost snake-like baritone hissed at the captive Autobot.

"What do you want from me, Starscream? Get to the point." Optimus stated back. His voice was filled with such command and authority that Tory was momentarily stunned. She was starting to believe what he'd said about their being a war; about him being in a sort of 'military' position. He didn't sound afraid at all.

The one he had addressed as Starscream gave a metallic scoff, pacing back and forth in front of the bound truck.

"Now, now…such an attitude after all our…hospitality; all we want is information, Prime."

"On the Autobots." he replied, clearly not a question; he knew this Decepticon well. He was not in the mood to be 'bullshitted' as humans said. His mind was clicking and turning in an attempt to find a way out of this, for the human girl's sake if not for his own.

He needed to find a way to get her safe…or at least hide her.

"See? We can all get along, just as long as you co-operate. Now…" he leaned in to the face of the truck, pressing his hands to the bonnet of the vehicle and glaring at the windscreen. Tory held her breath as she hid behind the seat, praying that she hadn't been seen, "…tell me where the Autobots are, Prime."

"By the All-Spark, Starscream… I will not tell you anything."

Tory had to refrain from screaming out loud when she heard the metal of Optimus' hood crunching; obviously Starscream had dug those claw-like hands into the metal, causing a sharp, steely screech to ring out in the air. She heard him give a snarl of pain; clearly these 'Autobot' things felt pain as much as anyone.

"Reconsidering?" the Decepticon drawled darkly, a sickly sweet tone to his voice; almost patronizing.

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling growl in retaliation, "No."

The monster gave a calm 'hmph' before pushing himself off the hood and shaking his head. "So sorry…" he chided, "but that was the wrong answer. I suppose we're going to have to do this the hard way, aren't we?" he gave an exasperated sigh as though her were reprimanding a child, and Tory found her stomach give a twist. "That's alright though, I like the hard way."

This creature had the same demeanor as a certain lowly human she knew; and it both terrified and aggravated her.

"Primus, damn you to the Pit." Optimus growled in resignation, his tone sounding like it was teeming with pure hatred and disgust at the being in front of them. She heard a smirk escape said being.

"Perhaps. But first, Prime…I'll be having some amusing fun with you. You're free to talk at any time during the interrogation. Not to say it won't be fun trying to make you."

Starscream turned towards the large metal table and rattled a few things there, organizing them. Optimus recognized the shackles on the berth and realized that at the very least, he was going to be physically harmed. Which meant they would make him transform; there was no way out of what he would have to do to hide the human.

If she was going to survive, she had to exit the cabin.

"Tory…" he murmured lowly, avoiding speaking externally so that Starscream would not take notice, "…they are going to restrain me…in my true form. You must get out."

"Out?" she hissed in a minute whisper, "But…won't that thing see me?"

Optimus was silent for a few seconds, trying hastily to locate a safe region before Starscream was done making his preparations. A cluster of body parts lay strewn a few meters from his shackle point, obviously mechs and femmes that had previously been subjected to the Decepticon interrogator's cruel ways. It was not much…but it would have to do.

"There, in the opposite corner." He murmured gently, his tone urgent, "Hide amongst the wreckage and remain hidden. I will do everything I can to keep you from harm."

Tory looked out the window and nodded, swallowing thickly. She was still only in her underwear, but she wasn't really being given much choice here. Bracing her muscles she turned to watch the 'Decepticon' for the right opportunity. Before she exited the vehicle though, she chanced a quiet question. "…Are we getting out of here alive…?"

There was a deep, pregnant pause before she heard a heavy, burdened sigh through the speakers of the truck's cabin.

"…I don't know."

Nodding to herself, Tory steeled her nerves by whispering to herself. "A Marine doesn't fear death! Death fears a Marine!"

True, she wasn't a Marine exactly…but her father had been, and she wasn't going to disappoint him. As soon as the large robot's back was completely turned she jumped from the open door onto the metal flooring; a landing that was rather silent given her bare feet. Then she sprinted for the pile of scraps and metal and crouched down as small as she could. She just prayed that she would be sufficiently hidden.

Starscream finally turned back to the truck with a wide, sadistic metal grin. His glowing, fibre-optic eyes were red and shone like angry hot coals from a hellfire. A sharp, metallic bark that sounded like an order emitted from his throat, and within moments two other massive robots were entering the room. He looked at them, and then pointed at Prime with a calm snarl.

"On the berth. Shackle him nice and tight."

As soon as the restraints on the trucks bumpers and tow ball were released, there was a violent sound of gears shifting and metal conforming as Tory watched the massive rig change shape right before her eyes. It transformed into a tall, red and blue humanoid robot with wide-set shoulders and a broad, red metal chest that tapered into a narrowed waist and strong silver legs; where the blue metal had been on the truck, now acted as his calves and greaves; armored all over. She felt a little bit scared just to think about the fact that she had not moments ago been hiding in that thing.

The new robot gave a battle yell and lunged at one of the guard-bots, swinging punches and hits; clearly trying to fight his way through their desperate situation. Starscream gave an angry snarl and leapt for him, pulling a device from a cavity in his chest plating and driving it into Optimus' back. A sharp jolt of electricity arched from it and through the captive bot's body, causing him to cry out in evident pain before falling to his knees; the electrical pulse clearly having weakened his ability to support his bodyweight.

Which, judging by the colossal tremble the ground gave, was a considerable mass.

"Oh, Prime…" Starscream reprimanded, "…that was unwise. Now you're really annoying me. On the berth, NOW!" he snarled at the guards, who proceeded to drag him to the designated area and shackle him down in massive, beastly looking irons.

The con known as Starscream reminded Tory some of the kind of sick want-to-be dominatrix, high heels and all, which cause her to shiver; she forced the past images of her life from her mind to stay focused on the task at hand which was just to survive. Starscream ordered the guards out of the room once Prime was secured before he paced back and forth on the side of the berth. Tory was watching in horror as he placed a clawed hand on the chest of the 'Autobot' and dug his fingers into the metal. The sound made, nails on a chalkboard sound like a heavenly choir which caused her teeth screech in sympathy. Was there really nothing she could do?

The interrogator held up the device he had used to disable the Prime and waved it in front of him like a bully teasing with a toy. His expression was one of power and control, and Tory once more found herself making personal comparisons.

"Powerful isn't it?" he rumbled, "It's a dual neural stimulator and disrupter; capable of either halting your neuron semantics, or manipulating their function. The disabler function has quite a sting, as you can already feel. But there is another function I like…one that's much more fun, if you understand me, Prime."

In this form, she could read her somewhat-companion's expressions, and the one that currently crossed his face was one of disbelieving horror. What was the Decepticon talking about? What the hell was a 'neural disrupter'?

"You mean…?"

"Exactly. If I so choose to, Optimus…I can activate your interface program. And as you well know, once that happens an interface must be had for it to return to original functionality."

Tory noticed Optimus begin to writhe against the shackling, his metal teeth bared and his blue neon eyes narrowing in an almost dangerous manner. "You wouldn't dare, Starscream! A rape, for the sake of what? Beside your own sick fantasies?"

There was a genuine twinge of terror in the Prime's voice, and Starscream had to admit it was exciting. If Prime was not aware of the tactical role that Sparkrape played, than it would be no doubt that the great Optimus Prime had never engaged in an interface before. This fact made the Decepticon purred in anticipation.

"For information, Prime. When a Spark merges, information is traded. The less a mech or femme interfaces, the more information is built up within their Spark and as such; the more information that is released and transferred when overload is reached." He slid his clawed hand down from Optimus' chest to the junction of his powerful thighs where the metal panel was that concealed his interface spike. "And from what I can gather, Optimus Prime…you have never reached interfacial overload." Starscream says just before he rips open Optimus's cod piece to reveal an already harden spike.

"Stop." Optimus ordered as Starscream grabbed Prime's spike and began to rub it up and down.

"Don't bother trying to order me around because you are not in any position to be giving orders, oh but taking them you will. It seems as though the dual neural stimulator and disrupter is already affecting you so intensely." Strscream remarks as he lowers his mouth to the tip of Optimus spike and licks it.

"Don't touch me!"Prime growls out in disgust.

Starscream gave a rumbling chuckle. "Oh this is going to be fun. To think that your first time is going to be with a 'Con. What would the Council of the Primes say to this? Mmm."

Tory felt her previous terror replace with anger. This beast was talking about rape, and no matter how small or helpless she felt against these massive creatures she couldn't sit by and let it happen to someone. She just couldn't!

Looking around desperately, she tried to find something that she would be able to use as a weapon, a projectile; anything. Her eyes rested on a thick, ribbed piece of hinged metal sticking out from the pile, realizing that it had once been a robot's finger! She was not sure as to whether she could pull it out; it looked extremely heavy…but…

"ARGH!" the sound of her companion's pained cry drew her attention. The robot known as Starscream and driven the 'disruptor' device into Optimus' chest and a heavy electrical pulse was jolting through him, arcs of electricity crackling between his armour plates every now and again.

"Now, now Optimus…" Starscream cooed, "Don't get too excited all at once. I can repeat this for as long as I want," his clawed hand slid to his own personal interface panel to run his fingers teasingly over his emerging spike, sick glee written all over his face as he continued, "and I'm going to make you overload again…and again–"

"-N…NO!" Optimus gritted out through pain and resistance. It made Tory want to cry.

"…and again. Until your systems cut out and have to force themselves to reboot. And you know what? Then I'll do it one last time. The information your Spark surrenders will just be a bonus to watching you unable to fight the overloads. Mmm, now you've got me all…shaky with anticipation."

Tory felt her skin prickle as she watched the situation, familiarity flaring up as she remembered experiences of her own. She wanted to fight back, she couldn't sit by and allow this! To let this alien submit to punishments he did not deserve, and all the while not alerting them to her presence; if she let this happen, she would be no better than every rapist on earth…

A hissing, keening whine of metal rang through the air as Starscream dug his clawed hands into the seam of Optimus' chest plating and cracked it open to reveal his Spark chamber. All the volts of neural stimulation had fed into the Spark directly making it volatile and desperate. The arcing tendrils of blue light stretched as far as they could reach before diffusing; desperate for something, anything to merge with.

It was like a human trying to thrust for sexual friction and finding none.

Tory grew desperate as she wrapped her hands around the severed metal finger, trying to pull it out. She had to help, no matter how condemned the situation was. If she died then so be it, but she could not sit by and let this happen to someone else.

Starscream was moving in on Optimus now, and Tory felt her heart slacken in relief as she finally, FINALLY managed to pull the metal weapon from the pile. However it seemed fate had different ideas for her 'stealthy' rescue… Like a giant pile of Jenga blocks, the teeming stack of metal body parts and limbs collapsed with an earthshattering rumble.

Starscream's attention was immediately drawn to the echoing noise and was visibly confused upon seeing the small human standing wide-eyed beside the collapsed wreckage with a metal scrap in her hands.

"Well, well…what have we here…?" he smirked, looking to Prime who was writhing in something between arousal and defiance. With his interface program breeched and activated, he could not fight the Spark's want; no matter how much he didn't mentally desire an interface. "A passenger, Prime…?"

"L-leave her alone, Starscream!" Optimus gritted out angrily, his fists clenching and rattling the heavy bound shackles.

"…Interesting…"

"Leave him ALONE, you fucking BASTARD!" Tory screamed suddenly, her eyes blazing with Marine spirit. Never give up, she remembered her father saying, "You HEAR me?"

Feeling his Spark twitch in rage at her insolence, Starscream lunged for her, causing her to react with a startled scream and swing the heavy metal finger with all the strength that she had. It successfully belted the crouching 'Con right in the face, but it didn't really do any damage to him; she just didn't have the physical prowess to match him. Angrily, he lifted the metal appendage and was quite surprised when she didn't let go.

Like a sticky little bug.

As he reached his long, lithe fingers towards her she gave a roaring snarl and kicked violently with her bare feet, disappointed when all she got for that was a few sore toes. The metal was tough, sleek and far too strong for her. Damn, if only she'd still been wearing her boots! Starscream growled and reached for her, snatching her up in his grip and dropping the dead bot finger to the floor with a metallic clang. Her waist was pinched between his thumb and finger as he held her, and curiously he clenched them a little; a motion which made her gasp in pain.

"Stop, Starscream! PLEASE!" Prime roared over the crackling of his Spark.

Turning to view his victim writhing on the berth, he heard the desperate plea in the great leader's voice. Humans were their weakness; the Autobots fought to defend them. This memory gave him an idea…

The Decepticon flight commander made his way back to Prime's side and curiously held the human in front of him, lifting one of his free fingers to slide it up the fleshy femme's leg and hooking it under the hem of her undergarment.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped with a violent kick, trying in vain to defend herself.

"Shut up, human." He snarled in retaliation. With a deep growl and a sharp twist, he tore the underwear from her body; causing her to hiss in pain as his claws caused a long nick in her skin. Watching the red human Energon, 'blood' as they called it, well up on the wound he heard Prime yelling angrily at him in the background to leave her.

Lifting the human to his face and restraining her legs with his free hand, Starscream ran his glossa over the skin; tasting the blood. It was surprisingly metallic, coppery with a faint tinge of rust in the background. He noticed that she squirmed at the slick sensation, but she had yet to lose that fiery expression from her face, that scowl as he returned his gloss and made sure to slide it between her thighs.

He bared his dentas at her and spoke in a dangerous tone to her, "Why do you not scream human? Doesn't this violate your kind?" he sneered.

Tory spat in his face, which was difficult given her dry throat, before she snapped at him, "Fuck you! If that asshole couldn't make me scream, then you sure as fucking hell won't, you sick goddamn PERVERT!"

"Starscream! Leave her alone! PLEASE!" the Prime called out, causing the 'Con to turn and face him.

Surprisingly, the proximity of the human femme was enough for Optimus' writhing Spark to detect an acceptable life-form. Glowing tendrils of the energy arced out from the main body, trying to grasp at her desperately. Curiously, Starscream took a step back only to find that the energy tried to follow; reaching for her before the distance was too far and it dissipated back to the source. That was when a sinister, twisted idea struck him.

Prime fought to protect humans…so how much would it break him to harm one?

"Looks like your Spark is the one that doesn't want to leave her alone, Prime." He snickered darkly, his grip tightening on her and causing her to gasp and swear once more.

Moving her forward over the Prime's Spark, as he suspected to tendrils reached for her once more. But this time a few of the weaker arcs of energy managed to touch her, snaking around her tiny feet. As the energy made contact, it reacted by the Spark sending jolts of light pleasure through Optimus' body, the energy mass feeling relief at having something in its grip to merge with. The Prime was unable to stifle an unwilling moan from escaping his vocal processors as the pleasure shot through him; tingling from his helm to his greaves.

But then Starscream removed her from his energy's grasp, detaching her from the source; and Optimus felt his Spark flare up with a mind of its own. It zapped and crackled angrily, the arcs of glowing light becoming frantic and infuriated as it reached blindly for the being it had only moments ago had in its hold.

Starscream gave a hollering, bellowing laugh as he looked over at the now-desperate energy mass. "Well look at that…The Great Prime wants his play toy. This will be interesting to watch. Perhaps all that interface energy will kill her, Optimus…wouldn't that be fun? To kill a human with pleasure."

Tory's eyes suddenly widened as she realized what the monster holding her was implying. Oh GOD how had hitchhiking turned into alien rape? Her heart froze in panic as the bot lowered his face to Optimus' with a sneer.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you overload her until she dies, Optimus Prime. I could tease you like this for millennia…Maybe I will…"

"No!" Optimus roared, his hips thrusting unwillingly as his traitorous body attempted to find some friction against his aching spike. His Spark was almost screeching with rage, demanding its desired partner back. "NO STARSCREAM! NO!"

"Oh, yes…" the 'Con chided sickeningly, holding the now struggling, snarling human over the light in an attempt to tease it again a few times; thoroughly entertained by its reaction the first time.

But this time…it was much angrier.

Tendrils of energy lunged for the soft-bodied human, the strong and solid contact causing Optimus to moan in pleasure, torn between the sensations and his need to stop his Spark from harming her. But he couldn't stop it; his Spark was already stimulated by the neural program disrupter and would not cease until it was fulfilled. Starscream was genuinely surprised when the aggressive Spark ripped the tiny human from his grasp and pulled her inward.

Looking up with a scream as she was pulled forward, she caught gazes with Optimus; who looked as fearful and terrified as she did, unable to stop what his body was doing to her.

Then the panels to his Spark Chamber snapped shut, locking her inside himself.


	4. Chapter 3 - Desired Force

**Primitive Violation Revisited**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SIMPLY DO NOT READ!**

So, this story is a collaborative idea with UlurNaga, she started writing my idea but decided to focus on her other story so we have decided that I should continue writing it. The First Five Chapters she wrote the first time around. I have just corrected a few spelling errors and added a few more details. This story is not meant as a joke or insult to rape victims but as a tribute to them for what they/we silently survive every minute of every day.

**This story is going to be containing a LOT of sexual content, including the dealing with of rape, sexual human/mech interactions and just a lot of general sexual context.**

**This story for mature audiences, so FOR THE LOVE OF GOD please be mature. I do not want to have people reviewing just to say 'I don't like this type of story because blah, blah, blah'**

**It deals with Sparkrape, and will contain a great deal of sexual content. AND TORY SWEARS, so don't be offended by the content because YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED. If you don't like the context of this story, then PLEASE just don't read it. I cannot stress that enough, people.**

On the same note though, if you're enjoying it then by all means please drop a review. If you have ideas or things you want to see in the story. I am reposting UlurNaga original first 5 chapters with a few changes.

The story takes place in Transformers Prime shortly after Darkness Rising Part 5 and Master and Student. I will try to follow the story line of Transformers Prime but the Characters will have other issues outside of that story line.

This story is supposed to be an example of sow one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, AND a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.

Thank You and Enjoy

**Chapter 3 Desired Force**

**Decepticon Airship**

There was a tense silence that hung in the air as the chest plates on Prime sealed themselves shut. His optics were dim and he was in taking heavily from the momentary stress of the ordeal; his body felt strangely peaceful right now…calm.

But something told him this was the calm before the storm.

Starscream's blood red optics narrowed in irritated confusion at the Prime, lying shackled to the berth he stood beside.

"Open the plates." He snapped as he grabbed Prime's spike and yanked hard.

"I…" Optimus' voice felt weak and shaky, a strange underlay of very slight pleasure still tingling beneath his protoform; unsure of what the exact cause was, but he knew that it wasn't from Starscream's disgusting touch. He worried for the young human that had been all but swallowed by his traitorous body, "I can't."

Angry that the Prime did not seem to be experiencing any pain or conflicting pleasure, the Decepticon gave a snarl and gripped the finial on Prime's helm, "It should be doing something!" he snapped, clenching his other clawed fist angrily into a fist as the one that gripped Optimus sunk into the metal on his head. "Why isn't it reacting?"

Thumping his clenched fist down, he slammed it into Prime's chest with a growl; leaving a slight indent in the Cybertronian steel.

Meanwhile, inside Optimus' chest plating Tory had managed to disregard her hammering heart as she tried to claw at the metal from the inside, unsure of what exactly was happening. The blue, almost electrical light was around her; having been frantic at trying to pull her in, but now that it had her in its grasp it seemed confused…hesitant almost.

Tendrils of energy explored her form rather gently, and she found herself calming a little bit at the idea that maybe this…'Spark' wasn't going to hurt her. Almost softly the arms of energy traced her near naked form, snaking over her arms and around her waist in an almost explorative manner.

What Tory didn't realize was that the Spark was in fact sensing a difference in her; the being in its grasp was not Cybertronian, not metal or solid like the beings it was programmed to expect…but this was the being that had provided pleasurable energy with just a touch. The Spark needed to mate in order to regain regular functionality from the program manipulation.

It wanted her. No needed her. That need grew stronger and stronger as delicious clear energy emitted from her body with each touch. As her energy grew stronger of her the energy of the Spark caused her to gasp in intense pleasure, when she felt some of the energy wisp across her stomach and down to her thighs, venturing and mapping her body. Surely it wasn't going to try and…? Pressure applied to the skin of her leg, lifting it as she was suspended within the massive robot's chest chamber. It was large enough for her to be sealed inside without any physical bending or discomfort.

But the discomfort was compensated for by one of the energy tendrils pushing against her entrance, almost teasingly. She wasn't able to stop the physical tingles of pleasure from reacting in her nerves, but she'd had enough experience with sexual encounters to know how to fight back. Tightening her legs together; she squirmed and forced her hand down to the semi-physical matter between them, trying to claw at it with her fingers.

'Hey! Fuck off!" she screamed harshly, trying to will it away.

The Spark gave a rumble that was similar to the sound of thunder before the energy around her wrists tightened slightly. Age-old instinct detected this as the Cybertronian form of foreplay, which instinctually consisted of violence and an overall 'fight me for it' attitude. Tory wriggled and struggled, and that reaffirmed the Spark's assumption that she was toying with it.

Suddenly pain shot through the energy mass; reactive of something inflicting pain upon the mech it resided in. Moments later a loud, monstrously angry thump sounded on the external metal of the plating and suddenly the energy mass went into an overdriven frenzy; there was a presence nearby threatening its femme…possibly to take it for themself. Burning with possessive instinct, it spread across her skin like flames; making her scream as a not-quite-physical energy traced the junction of her legs and rammed one of its energy whips inside of her seeking a way to link up to her.

Outside the plating of the Spark chamber, Prime gave a deep, grating moan as a wave of pleasure suddenly washed over him. Starscream's optics whirred to lock in on the Autobot's expression as he did so and was intrigued to find such raw, primitive lust there. Optimus' optics had brightened a little from the dim calm, and the 'Con found it arousing that the powerfully regal bot was a slave to the pleasurable sensations.

Inside, a violent scream escaped Tory at the familiar sense of violation, her sex aching at the breech. Suddenly it felt as though electricity was building in her core; the energy seeming to emit a physical reaction.

It was like being fucked by a live electrical pulse; her body clenched and spasmed against her own volition; seemingly aroused by the sensation. She'd had a man penetrate her before…but it had never felt like this

Her extremities tingled and her skin felt like it was being lit up by strange electrical pulses, the energy near burning where it touched. Her mind was objecting that situation, but by fucking Hell her body wanted more.

"S-Stop!" she tried to breathe, unwillingly having her hips lifted in the suspension and thrust deeper onto the tendrils of energy. It wasn't a physical solid mass, and the size of it kept shifting inside of her; stretching her one minute and sliding deeper into her the next. "Oh – my God!" . The electrical pulse seems to go further and further inside of her with each hard thrust it make. It felt like it was seeking something out.

The energy 'cables' twisted around her waist to hold her steady as they drove in and out of her now slick entrance. Fragment sparks of the energy grazed roughly against her clitoris; unrelenting in the action or sensations and she was physically unable to stop herself from releasing a moaning scream as her body tilted over the edge to orgasm. The energy seemed to glow from blue into a white haze, the tendrils seemingly frantic with joy at her explosion of pleasure.

Little did she know that she neural stimulation of her own orgasm had travelled directly from the Spark into Optimus' own receptors; causing Optimus to buckle against the pleasure and give a growling moan. Starscream noticed that Prime's fingers were digging grooves into the berth and his wrists strained against the shackles as he appeared to ride out an overload.

Knowing full well that a Spark took more than one overload to be satiated, he knew he had plenty of time to play with this little experiment. Sliding his lithe, clawed hands down the planes of his own metal chest, the flight commander grasped his own spike and gave a hissing growl as he teased it. He could already sense Prime's Spark re-centring itself for the next round of Spark-sex, and he couldn't wait to watch it again.

At the door of the holding cell stood two mechs which were to be Starscream's back-up if he so required it, but they would not deny the cringe they felt upon watching the Decepticon commander's sick mind game. He had a notorious reputation even amongst his own mechs; nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of his plays. Truth be told, they were just glad that it was Prime on that berth and not them…

Within the sealed chamber, Tory's chest heaved in an attempt to catch her breath as she spiralled from sensations. She was surprised by how quickly it had been over, and by how…pleasurable it had felt. In all her experiences…rape hurt, on more than one level.

And that's what this was…a rape. She was not about to fool herself into thinking it was anything else, but perhaps now that it was over they would be okay. She and Optimus could fight their way out of this now, and go their separate ways as though their paths had never crossed.

She could-

"Wh-What-?" she choked back a gasp as she felt the energy suspending her inside Prime's body start to snake over her body again, seemingly much more possessive this time. Its teeming strength felt sharper, hotter; the electricity actually managed to burn off her bra; the only remaining piece of clothing she had on to shield herself. The Spark slid over one of her breasts, making her subconsciously gasp as the reaction as her already aching body started to clench in response. "No…" she breathed in realization, "No, no, fuck no – Ah-!"

Her breath hitched as the Spark forced itself into her again; far less than gently this time and the tendrils clutched tightly around her arms and legs as it drove itself back and forth. Her hips, suspended in mid-air and supported only by the Spark's sheer power, were forced backward and forward in time with the energy's demanding pumps. Her teeth gritted against the pleasure as her mind cried 'Violation! Violation!' That was when she realized…The powerful energy of the Spark had much more strength and stamina than any human ever would…

This was only going to be the beginning of the rape.

Clawing at the almost burning of the tendrils, Tory opened her mouth, relaxed her throat…and screamed.

Externally, Starscream watched Prime reeling on the berth; a moan escaping the leader every few moments. Faintly, he heard the human femme give out an Energon-curdling scream. The Decepticon could only imagine what the Autobot's Spark was doing to the human; especially if the human's body was the reason behind so much pleasure. His spike ached as he teased and pulled it in anticipation, watching the berth being abused by Optimus' fingers digging intensely into metal. It suddenly occurred to him that he was intensely and arousingly curious as to see if the energy within the Spark chamber was damaging the girl.

Oh how it would break the Autobot to kill her while raping her. He pinched his spike at the very thought of how mentally broken the regal leader would be.

He wanted to watch it!

Releasing his vice grip on his own spike, he reached over and pressed his claws to Prime's chest plate and looked up at the reeling Autobot. "I'm going to watch while you overload her to death." He snarled, digging his talons in and trying to pry open the chamber.

"The human pleases you does she, Prime?" he hissed dirtily, "Hmm…But is the pleasure mutual for your little mate? Hmm…"

Optimus gave a cry as he felt his Spark burn into a frenzy; an angry, defensive frenzy. It felt the invasion attempt, could sense Starscream's taloned claws attempting to open the chamber seal and Steal. Its Femme!

As Tory was unwittingly brought to another orgasm, Optimus gave a feral snarl and felt strength from it surging through his body. She was bringing him so close to overload; but it was always just beyond reach. Primus he could almost taste it, but he would need full conscious concentration to focus enough to bring his own body to overload. Primal instinct overrode his thoughts.

He needed to be able to mate…and the mech tearing at his chest plate was the one in the way!

Straining with all the power his body could muster he pulled and tore at the restraints on his wrists; the metal creaking against his strength. Starscream laughed at the vain attempt, knowing the restraints were powerful…but what he hadn't accounted on was the Spark teasing Tory's sore, abused womanhood once again; having still not been satiated with its own overload yet.

The pleasure from her body travelled to Optimus' own and channelled itself into raw strength throughout his protoform. With a loud, dangerous roar the shackles buckled under his abuse and shattered into scrap metal. Before Starscream could comprehend and react, the formerly disabled Autobot seized the 'Con and slammed him into the metal floor; his dentas bared furiously as a violent rumble rolled up his chassis.

His optics were so intense that they were neon white as they narrowed at his foe.

"My Humanspark!" he roared dangerously, reaching down to Starscream's interface panel.

For a brief moment said Decepticon felt a twinge of pleasure from the contact on his spike before it was replaced with severe and incomparable pain. A sharp, metal screeching rang through the air as Prime physically broke off Starscream's interfacing spike; leaving Energon and lubricants leaking from the flight commander as he screamed in pain, roaring for the guards to get in there and contain the prisoner.

As Optimus turned to them, he felt his knee joints tingle with pleasure and his own spike aching with the need to interface…Tory was coming close to another orgasm, he could feel it. His thoughts were not coherent; his Spark was ruling his mind right now, but through the primal, lustful haze he remembered one thing.

Ground Bridge.

To get to the Bridge meant to get to safety, solitude; a place where he could have his femme's pleasure in peace.

While fighting with the two guards he smashed the dual neural stimulator and disrupter.

"NOO! That can't be built!" Starscream cried out.

Within his Spark's chamber, the tendrils of the energy had begun to pattern Tory's body, acknowledging the places that released the most delicious pleasure when stimulated; particularly her breasts and the moist, warm centre between her legs. Twining around her and holding her forcefully in place as Optimus fought of Decepticons with the new-given strength, the Spark slid tendrils sensitively across the soft mounds of her chest while it drove another inside of her; thickening itself to the point where Tory didn't know whether it hurt or felt incredible.

Rape isn't supposed to provide pleasure like this, she realized, trying to remind herself, He's as much a victim as I am! Her thoughts scattered themselves as she felt the energy humming against her clitoris again; higher in pitch and far more severe in vibration this time. Her hips bucked against it in a desperate, non-coherent attempt to gain more of the sensations. Mentally she found herself horrified at her body's primal actions.

Fucking mother of God, it's like I'm raping him! She thought deliriously to herself through the haze, He didn't want this either!

Spurred by the waves of pleasure and strength that were simultaneously being sent through his body, Prime had managed to destroy the mechs that had guarded his cell; but they were in enemy territory and there would be back-up coming soon.

And they would take his Spark's mate away…

With a primitive, angry growl Optimus stumbled his way towards where the Ground Bridge's massive signal was emitting. A few 'Cons were encountered on the way; but in its possessive and angry state the Spark aided Optimus in making little work of them. He was forced to brace his hands against the doorframe as a wave of guttural pleasure flooded him; the inside of his Spark Chamber rattling with his human's screaming.

The metal of the doorway crunched beneath his metal hands, creaking as he pushed himself towards the controls of the Ground Bridge.

"FIND THEM!" rasped Starscream's furious, pained baritone from somewhere across the ship. Optimus felt his Spark writhe in anger at the thought of the 'Con trying to take its femme; the only thought running through his processor was the clouded command of escape!

His fingers punched in co-ordinates; to where he was not sure. His first thought should have been trying to get through the downed Ground Bridge back on the Autobot base…but with the waves of pleasure teeming and his Spark commanding to finish its own overload, he was concerned only with getting away; anywhere.

The Bridge portal opened just as the metal doors whooshed open, revealing several Decepticon drones and a staggering Starscream, whose interface panel was twisted into shrapnel and gushing Energon blood and interface transfluids; he appeared to be in a great deal of rage and pain.

"GET HIM!" he roared violently, unable to run himself.

Turning to the Ground Bridge, Optimus gave a roaring cry and slammed his fist straight through the control panel, causing the machine to spark and crackle as the engines went offline. Leaping the gap from the controls to the walkway, he tripped and staggered his way to the closing Ground Bridge desperately, running as fast and far as he could. The entrance to the Bridge closed before their charging, angry Decepticon captors could follow him through.

The damage to their Ground controls was severe, and he knew there would be no way they could follow until it was repaired; a task which would take weeks to accomplish.

As the tunnel of pulsing light exited to a dark surrounding, Optimus heard it close off behind them. They were in some sort of cave; near black from the lack of light accessible to it and Optimus could smell Energon remnants.

An empty deposit, most likely.

But the scenery was not his concern right now. With the enemy gone, his Spark fully connected to his mental processors, feeding him sensations and pleasures from the human's bodily reactions. Her soft, moist form slicking around the tendrils as they drove inside her, the feel of her nails clenched into the energy itself in an aggressive response. His hips buckled unwillingly and he braced his hands against the wall of the cave, giving off a snarling growl as he clenched his fists against it.

Solid stone and rock crumbled like dust under his raw strength, the metal of his fingers making a loud, blackboard-like screeching against the earthy material. His forehead pressed against the rocks as he moaned helplessly in aroused desperation. Pleasure wracked through him, making his grip falter and he collapsed into the wall with a violent, earth-trembling crash as he turned his back against it for support. More metal screeching was heard as he slid uselessly to the floor, his hips unwittingly bucking forward as his Spark drove out pleasure after pleasure into his body; near overloading his stimulation sensors as the sensations.

"M…more…" he gritted through his dentas desperately as his hands clenched grooves into the stony earth, "Oh…P-Primus..More…"

This is violation! His mind cried desperately, unable to coherently act upon rational thought with the sensations running rampant through his form, I should not want this! I'm – hurting her; STOP! I have to – Oh sweet Creator of The All-Spark!

Inside of him, Tory had been penetrated by a second tendril of the Spark's intense and crackling energy, the electric-like arms stretching her further and bringing tears of combined pleasure and pain to her eyes, and the sensation was being directly transmitted to the Prime's own pleasure sensors.

"Oh…God!" she hissed through them, unsure of how to react. Her mind screamed rape, but her body…Oh her unmerciful, traitorous body wanted more of it. Her natural lubricants were slicking against the pumping reaches of the glowing energy, the sparking currents within it providing her with electrical sensations against her clitoris, lighting her up deep within her core. "S…stop. Ngh – holy fuck!"

Sweet dangerous pleasure nearly drowned her as the energy's arcing vines stretched her wider and inserted a third; filling her as deeply as it could reach. Electrical pulses were covering her body, stimulating the sensitive skin all over her from her breast, her thighs; even the tender skin below her ears. It traced her throat with burning lust, and her hips instinctively thrust forward to rub herself against the tendrils inside her, making her arch and moan uncontrollably.

Externally, Prime was feeling every one of her sensations, every one of her small orgasms sent him reeling and spiralling closer to the metaphorical edge. His arms had gone slack at his sides as his head fell back against the rocky wall, dentas bared and his optics white and hazy from the primal, sheerly instinctual lust. He could feel it building; but it was so slow and torturous that it was making him completely incoherent. His mind wanted to break open the chamber and find a way to get Tory out; he feared that he was killing her! Surely the tiny human's body had already sustained a sufficient amount of damage from such direct and brutal contact. Would she even survive this?

His Spark seemed to sense the distress, and countered it by sliding another tendril into the human; her mouth this time; in an attempt to increase Prime's pleasure.

The energy burned the inside of her cheeks and she could feel it rocking back and forth slightly; and in a moment of distress she found herself equating it to a blowjob. Her teeth clenched on it in retaliation, a last form of defence from her already violated form; however the Spark didn't seem to like this and retaliated by gripping her thighs tighter and forcing the tendrils in her slick opening to plunge deeper; hitting her cervix and making her moan again. This in turn caused her mouth to open wider, allowing the energy to slide against the back of her throat; almost stimulating her gag reflex.

"Awraight!" she sobbed against the forceful energy with her mouth full of it, frightened that it would choke her in its desperation for sexual release. Conceding to what felt like a pleasurable, but shameful defeat she drew her lips in over the mass and started to suck against it; earning an excitable white glow from the Spark.

Outside of her Prime moaned so loudly that the walls shook; the feeling of being sucked transferring to his aching, throbbing spike with had begun to weep lubricants.

The tendrils warmed in her mouth and tingled reactively to her saliva as she traced her tongue over it; praying it wouldn't press any further down her throat if she kept it satisfied. As if reactively, the 'cables' holding her arms, waist and legs all tightened considerably as the tendrils inside her body began to thrust against her faster, harder; more intensely. It used the humming vibrations within its power to stimulate the bundle of nerves between her legs again and did the same thing with the tendrils already inside of her.

The poor human had already orgasmed so many times, but her body was unable to fight the almost unearthly sensations as she was stretched, stimulated and vibrated on every inch of her skin; her clitoris throbbed unwillingly and she could not compete with the rolls of pleasure that were engulfing her. Little did she know that Optimus was experiencing the throes of the same shatteringly intense pleasure as his narrow metal hips thrust against empty air in an attempt to replicate the sensations of what she was feeling.

With the connection undistracted and completely free to be online; they were both simultaneously connected and were witnessing one another's pleasures; he was experiencing the build of a human orgasm and Tory was first hand witness to the intensity of a Cybertronian overload. Her mind screamed with confusion, pleasure, fear and arousal, as did Optimus' own; along with the nagging fragment of guilt that was buried somewhere deep beneath his primal urge to fuck, as humans often so vulgarly put it.

Oh Primus, he wanted to taste it so badly…it was so close.

And taste it he did, they both did. For as the Spark's glowing, fizzling extensions of energy slicked deep into the human's moist, hot, deliciously leaking core it triggered a forced orgasm within the girl which in turn caused a reaction in the Prime's circuit network.

Tory had never felt anything like it in her life; stars exploded in front of her eyes and pulses of energy fused through her body, her extremities tingling violently and her clitoris burning in intense pleasure, exploding against the near-lighting storm of energy that thrust and rubbed against it. With the Spark's tendril still grinding against her mouth, she couldn't help but scream somewhere between horror and aroused orgasm; the sound muffled by the 'organ' in her mouth. The screams turned into moans, growls and then screams again only to repeat the same cycle as she orgasmed.

Optimus reacted in the exact moment that she did with his sensory network taking a dive over the edge of sanity as his mental processors cut in pleasure, his metal fingers grating against the hard earth beneath him as his hips drove into the nothingness of the air around him; his previously neglected spike spurted gallon after gallon of searing hot transfluid onto the rocks. With a snarl his optics went into a white haze as he felt her orgasm and she experienced his overload. Spent both physically and mentally, the overload/orgasm combination cut short both of their nervous systems from the sensory destructiveness of so much pleasure.

His processors shut down into reboot, and she fell into unconsciousness


	5. Chapter 4 - Companionable Stranger

**Primitive Violation Revisited**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SIMPLY DO NOT READ!**

So, this story is a collaborative idea with UlurNaga, she started writing my idea but decided to focus on her other story so we have decided that I should continue writing it. The First Five Chapters she wrote the first time around. I have just corrected a few spelling errors and added a few more details. This story is not meant as a joke or insult to rape victims but as a tribute to them for what they/we silently survive every minute of every day.

**This story is going to be containing a LOT of sexual content, including the dealing with of rape, sexual human/mech interactions and just a lot of general sexual context.**

**This story for mature audiences, so FOR THE LOVE OF GOD please be mature. I do not want to have people reviewing just to say 'I don't like this type of story because blah, blah, blah'**

**It deals with Sparkrape, and will contain a great deal of sexual content. AND TORY SWEARS, so don't be offended by the content because YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED. If you don't like the context of this story, then PLEASE just don't read it. I cannot stress that enough, people.**

On the same note though, if you're enjoying it then by all means please drop a review. If you have ideas or things you want to see in the story. I am reposting UlurNaga original first 5 chapters with a few changes.

The story takes place in Transformers Prime shortly after Darkness Rising Part 5 and Master and Student. I will try to follow the story line of Transformers Prime but the Characters will have other issues outside of that story line.

This story is supposed to be an example of sow one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, AND a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.

Thank You and Enjoy

**Chapter 4 Companionable Stranger**

**Unknown Location**

It was a gentle, pulsing hum that entered the darkness behind Tory's daze; finally causing her to rouse from unconsciousness. Groggy and confused, she swallowed a groan only to realize that the inside of her throat felt like it was lined with razorblades. She noticed a strange feeling of being supported and suspended, and when she finally managed to force her eyes open, she was met with a glowing neon light somewhere between white and blue.

Memory hit her like a freight train as she recalled just where she was and what had happened prior to her rather intense pass-out. Now that she was awake and becoming aware, she could feel the ache in her fingers; realizing that they had been clenched into fists. She also noticed the dull burn across the entirety of her skin, and as he glanced down at her arms and her stomach, she spotted almost whip-like marks over her flesh; from where the tendrils of Optimus' energy had restrained her, stroked her, touched her. Her fingers curled experimentally to test her movement, as did her toes; but as the muscles in her legs reacted to the motion, she noticed a strange feeling between her thighs.

Focusing her attention on the new sensation, she realized that several extensions of the energy matter were still inside her. Gentle, almost pleasant electrical currents were tracing her insides in a manner similar to the purr of a content cat. Upon becoming aware of the intrusion, she noticed the way the electrical pulse seemed to reach all the way to her fingertips and her toes, even leaving a strange, electrical and metallic taste on the back of her tongue.

I wonder…why it's still inside…what's it doing? She wondered to herself, finally allowing herself to groan in something between discomfort and content. Her body was sore, aching and exhausted from the intense rape that had been forced upon both of them, but the gentle caress of the Spark's tendrils was providing a somewhat soothing sensation. The question now was how she was going to get out of Prime's sealed chest plating. Considering that she was being supported in an almost upright position, she assumed this meant that he was sitting up; or at least rested against something for support.

Reaching her hands out, she touched the inner seam of the plates, curiously trying to find a latch or a release; something to get her out.

Hope it isn't airtight in here… she thought briefly, actually a fraction amused at the idea; if it had been airtight, she'd probably have passed out and died already. At the very least, she wouldn't be awake right now.

"Fuck, now I know how a cell phone feels…" she muttered quietly; trying to quell the burning fire in her throat as her voice cracked from it. Just how hard had she been screaming for her throat to be this raw? Shaking her head she curled her handed into a fist and thumped against the metal in front of her, "Optimus…?" she called out hoarsely, "Hey…can you – can you let me out-?"

What she didn't realize was that her movements and awareness had notified the Spark of her current consciousness; and her activity had drawn its attention toward her and her body. Feeding off the previous sensations that the human had provided it with earlier, it felt a sense of bond towards her and found itself desiring her again. The sensation of her body moving away from the tendrils inside her brought about a sense of possessiveness to it; and slowly it began to twine chords of energy around her ankles and up over her legs, eventually moving up over her hips.

"Wh-whoa-!" Tory gasped, surprised by the sudden hive of activity turning its attentions on her, "What-? What the fuck?"

A gritted hiss escaped her as the tendrils already inside still-tender sex began to slowly draw out before pressing themselves back in again. How had it come back to this again? Wasn't the myriad of orgasms from previously enough to satiate it? But having little understanding of this 'Cybertronian' anatomy and function, she was unaware that it now recognized her, for all intents and purposes, as a mate. Instinctually, it wanted more of what she had given it several times already; it wanted to please her and feel her pleasure within itself.

"Optimus!" she screeched hoarsely, beating against the doors again as the arcs of energy began to move and penetrate her once more.

Outside of the Spark chamber's plates the Prime was startled from the reboot stasis by the feel of a harsh thump against the inside of his chest and the sound of his name being yelled. His processors felt weak and drained, and it took a few moments for him to recall the incident that had befallen both he and his innocent human passenger. Primus she's been Sparkraped and it was entirely his fault that she was there…if only he had just forced her from his truck cabin when he'd had the chance! Reaching up his fingers to try and open his chest plates and get her out; his actions were halted as a surging wave of pleasure washed violently over him, near knocking him flat.

He could taste the arousal in the olfactory sensors on his glossa, mixed in with a bitter tang of fear; he felt his tanks give a lurch as he realized that his Spark was reacting to her awareness. He could already feel his charge building in reaction to the stimulations and sensation, and he could feel her own pleasure heightening at the Spark's ministrations.

"N – no!" he growled angrily at himself, I cannot harm her like this again! With a desperate whining sound from his vocals, he began reaching up to try and force open the barriers in his chest. Spark chamber doors were designed to lock into position during interface; so that when they were open they stayed open, it was having a hindering effect now because he would not be able to pry open the doors without it causing pain. It would not do any particular damage to the gears or workings, but that didn't mean it would not hurt. He was unable to stifle a heavy moan as he suddenly felt her pleasure wash through him from the connection, and he knew he had to try and protect her from himself. Regardless of how all this had happened, she was ultimately here because of him.

He owed it to her to try and get her from this safely.

Digging his metal fingers into the seam of the chamber doors, he gritted his teeth and exhaled deeply; feeling a sense of urgency as he heard her give a gasping scream from within him. Using all the force he could, the metal gave under the strength of his fingers and the doors began to crack open; his vocals shorting as a violently pained scream tried to claw its way up his sound processor. It would have been the physical pain equivalent of a human trying to rip open their own ribcage, and he could feel several of the hinge gears protesting the force, but as another wave of pleasure washed over the both of them, he forced himself to block out the pain and forced the doors on his chest all the way open.

He was unable to stop the snarling roar of pain that erupted from behind gritted dentas; his optics going blinding white in pain as his back arched, and he half feared that his spinal struts would snap. His arms went numb in reaction to the harsh treatment, but he forced himself to lift a hand to her, clasping around her tightly to try and extract her.

But her body, in its highly sensitive and overly receptive state, reacted to the feel of his metal fingers casing her, in a very different manner than expected.

She moaned.

Her mind was swimming; she couldn't properly make coherent thoughts because of the pleasure that drowned and washed over her. Every millimetre of her skin tingled with aroused fire, sensitive in an almost bruised manner from the previous sexual treatment; but the signals in her brain did nothing but scream "Don't stop!"

"T-Tory–?" the voice of Optimus cut into her delirium, and as she managed to crack her eyes open and grit her teeth; then she noticed his expression. Despite his neon optic eyes being darkened with a strange effect of lust, there was a thread of confusion written across his face. "You just said-?"

Fuck, she thought desperately as her hips buckled against the energy tendrils inside of her, I just said that out loud. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I – how could I say that out l – "–Oh fuck! There! Oh God!" she breathed desperately, thrashing wildly as the energy inside her hit deeply; stimulating every inch of her skin until it was on fire. Her body arched violently into the Autobot's palm, her tiny hands clutching at his fingers to pull herself into him as her body sought more sensations. In her drastic physical motions, her glasses flew from her face and down onto the dark ground of the cavern.

But Optimus could not bring himself to pay heed to it.

The connection fed impossible pleasure through the Spark link and into his sensory system, causing him to give an exhaling hiss, slipping unwillingly into Cybertronian as his hand jerked out and cupped her further up on his chest in reaction. The tendrils of the Spark held her tightly, resisting and not releasing its vice from inside of her. Primus damn the day that pleasure like this was created, for he had no control now; the feed was giving him more than he thought he could handle.

"I-am so…" he cut his vocals to try and stifle a snarling moan, failing to do so successfully at all, "–I…forgive me…nyyggaaah-!"

She hissed and arched into his grip, shaking her head through a moan, "Not your – ahh – not your fault! Oh shit – this, this isn't your fault-!"

"Ngh…I can – get this – argh – over with quickly…but for that I have to…Primus – I have to…"

She gritted her teeth as another intense roll of pleasure shot through her body, and she nodded stiffly; understanding what it was that needed to be done. They would both need to reach a climax to satiate the Spark, and to do that they would have to willingly engage each other. "D-Do it." She said finally, a gasp escaping her, "F – Fuck! Do it – ah!"

With her permission consented to, he lifted his other hand shakily to her form and slipped a finger to the junction of her legs; allowing a vibration to rumble from his Spark directly down to his fingertips. The way her teeth bared and her eyes squeezed shut in a scream told him that it was just the reaction that he wanted, because the pleasure that she felt flooded through him with the connection. He tried to stand and move, but the joints and gears in his knees buckled, forcing him to brace himself against the wall using one of his forearms as something crunched underfoot; the forehead of his helmet beating into the rock wall trying to ground himself from the feelings.

Her fingers reached out to grip him tighter, supporting herself from the feeling of being suspended; but the Spark was still holding her and would not let her fall.

Trying to work with the desires of his Spark rather than fighting a losing battle against it, he willed it to begin to move; to bring the two of them to overload and have this torture over with for them both. With a sense of relief, he felt it moving within her; shocks of pleasure wracking both of their bodies. He finally felt the overload charge building within his circuits, and he could sense the build-up within her own body at last starting to climb.

Faster and deeper the tendrils moved within her, aided by the vibrations that Optimus was providing to the aching and surely bruised junction of her sex; but at last, it came close enough for her to almost reach it.

Their gazes connected in an instant and Tory found herself unable to look away from the source who was providing her with such pleasures. His own energy tingled in aroused, peaking desire as he saw the lust in her expression; the look of complete and devastating bliss. There would never be a more magnificent sight that he had witnessed in such detail…

Reaching down in thrashing desperation as an intense signal of pleasure drove into her, she dug her nails harshly into the pulsating, crackling energy of the Spark as a violent orgasm finally hit her; her screams only drowned out by Optimus' own as he followed her over the edge into reluctant ecstasy.

Their eyes still interlocked as they both rode out the climaxes; each feeding off the sensations through the interface connection, unable to stop the cries of overload from escaping them. Optimus clutched her tight against his Spark as he felt his optics finally offline from the intensity, groaning as the tendrils finally, finally released her. As soon as she was free from its grasp, he closed his Spark chamber hastily; so as to avoid the risk of starting the process all over again.

Her body convulsed reactively as the last ribbons of pleasure licked through her system, causing her to collapse lifelessly as Optimus fell against a large protrusion of rocks, also weakened by the overload that had sapped any of his remaining strength. He held her protectively to the plates of his chest; which still ached fiercely from having torn it open unwillingly earlier.

"Forgive me…" he rumbled weakly, "Primus, forgive me I do not deserve the title of Prime… Please…I am so sorry…"

Tory could only vaguely hear his almost delirious pleading, her mind too frazzled from the Spark contact to reason logically and too drained from the orgasm to be able to move. In the only gesture that she could offer him, she weakly raised her hand to touch one of the fingers that cradled her against his chest. His optics whirred lethargically as he focused on her in exhausted confusion. She looked at him with a soft, serious expression as she whispered hoarsely to him.

"It's not…it's – not our…fault."

Then, in a show of complete mental and physical exhaustion; the two of them collapsed into blackness once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-

What Prime could not have realized, was that back on base his CMO was trying desperately to get a contact through to him. Their own Ground Bridge was still damaged, which was one of the main reasons that Optimus had been forced to drive back to Jasper the way that he had.

The Prime had been missing for almost two days, with no contact or reason, and Ratchet was beginning to fear the worst. It would not have been characteristic for Optimus to change course for no reason, and certainly not without notifying them of his delay.

Whilst Optimus' coms system had in fact been drained and damaged during his torturous time on the Nemesis where the Decepticons had held them captive, the sated overload of his Spark had provided enough of a surge in his energy levels to bring them back online; even if it was only at minimal capacity and running on emergency power.

A sharp, crackling ping resounded through his finials as the sound jolted him from exhausted recharge; the sound of his medic's voice dragging him almost viciously back to the real world.

:Optimus! Come in, Optimus! For the love of Primus, answer me:

Trying to clear the horrid, pressurized ache inside his helm, Optimus barely managed to gather the electrical power to open the link. His connection was crackled and fuzzy, but Ratchet would be able to hear him, at least.

"Prime reporting, Ratchet…" he responded weakly, unable to use a silent connection frequency given his lack of power. His voice was drained and exhausted, barely above a rumbling murmur; but it was enough to gently stir Tory to awareness, who was rested protectively against his chest to shield her from the cold.

:Primus! You're alive! Where in the slagging Pit have you been? I just got an energy spike from your frequency a few hours ago, I've been trying to get your coms open! What happened? Are you safe? You've been gone for two days!:

"The Decepticons detected my EM field while in stasis, and acted accordingly. We escaped….we are safe, Ratchet…and for now, that is enough…"

There was a long silence of the end of the connection before the medic responded, and Tory looked up at Optimus with a faintly confused expression; she could not hear Ratchet's side of the conversation, and could only make out the Prime's responses.

:We…? Optimus…what you you mean we? Have there been other Autobots caught in this?:

"No, there were no other Autobots…but…" he gave a heavy, weakened sigh and caught gazes with Tory briefly before continuing, "I will explain it to you later…but right now I believe we will require your aid."

:Of course, I have your location now. Bulkhead and I will – :

"-No." the Prime cut in suddenly, "No-one else; only you."

:…Primus…it's that bad?:

"Not so much bad as it is…personal."

He heard his CMO give a perturbed and worried 'hmm' before finally responding, his voice low and almost piteous. Well…as piteous as the grouchy medic could possibly offer; he was not exactly known for kind nothings and sympathetic sugar-coating. :What have they done to you?:

In a very brief moment, and with a great amount of difficulty, Optimus managed to make his next communication to Ratchet a silent one, not particularly wanting Tory to hear it.

:It is not myself that I am concerned for…: he grimaced at the exertion that even a simple silent com took to perform, and went back to verbal in the hopes of reserving some of his strength. "Can you access a Ground Bridge to our location?"

A heavy sigh was heard before the actual answer, and either way it was not good news. :Ground Bridge is still down, Prime. But I have your location now, I can chart you a course and meet you halfway to base; if you're strong enough?:

"I have suffered some damage, and I am far from full capacity…but the sooner we return the better. I will meet with you."

:Alright, Optimus…And for the love of Primus, stay safe this time.:

"Of course, old friend." He agreed exhaustedly, "Prime out."

Disconnecting the link, he almost immediately received a map screen with a pre-set path for him to follow, also displaying the route that Ratchet would take and the expected destination where they would meet. Somewhat relieved by his medic's efficiency, he exhaled heavily through the vents in his chest.

"Who…was that…?" Tory croaked quietly from his chest, her voice raspy and dry; more than likely from all the screaming she seemed to have done within the last day or so. Optimus turned his optics down to her and gave her a pained looked.

"My Chief Medical Officer…" he explained, "He managed to access the barest of communications with me, and has given us a route to take. He will meet us halfway back to base."

"B…base…?" she rasped, "Whoa, hold on! I don't want to end up fucking probed like this again! No offence but…I was kind of hoping that I…" she stopped to cough a little, her expression screwing up in discomfort at the tickle in her throat, "…that I could sort of just…get out of here. Go our…separate ways, you know?"

He shook his head slowly, shuffling a little to try and sit up against the rocky wall to see her face better. "Ratchet is no danger to you. I will never let harm like that come to you like that ever again. However I am afraid I can't allow you to simply walk away from…what has happened here. Tory, what has happened…" he sighed heavily at the mention of what had happened between them, not quite wanting to really bring it up again, "For your own safety…I want to be sure that my Spark…has not harmed you…"

She scrunched up her face and shakily hauled herself onto her hands and knees on top of his chest, examining her body in the light of his optics. "Well…from what I can see…apart from some…uh…rope burn, it doesn't…doesn't look too serious."

His vision zeroed in on what she was referring to, suddenly appalled to see the red, almost whip like burns that covered her body. They twined up over her legs and arms, snaked across her stomach and branded over her chest; all like some sort of masochistic, macabre body art. His chest stung with the realization that he had harmed this human… One of the beings that he had sworn to protect and defend and here she was a victim of none other than himself; the feeling in the pit of his tanks felt like some virus trying to chew him up from the inside out.

"I…I am so sorry for what I have done to you..." he murmured shamefully. It felt strange to harbour so much doubt within himself, he was a Prime…was this the kind of fall a Prime allowed themselves?

"Hey," she rasped gently, reaching up to hold on to the edge of one of the plates on his frame, "this wasn't your fault. You…you didn't choose this either…You and I –" she broke into another cough and growled in frustration, "Fuck…I really need some water…"

Upon hearing her request, Optimus was struck with an idea. It would not go very far, nor would it be strong, but he could send a vibration pulse and find a matching chemical source to H2O. Raising a hand to near where she was rested, he cradled her with the other hand to support her as he pressed a finger to the underside of his chest, activating the pulse. A very brief wave of transparent blue rolled through the dark caverns and out of sight. Tory looked up at him in surprise.

"What…was that?" she asked warily, obviously still nervous with regards anything that his body did; which was understandable given what it had already put her through many times over.

"A guarded pulse." He said gently, his hand tucking snugly around her to comfort her in what small way he could, "But only a very weak one; good for no more than a vague scan. Unfortunately I do not have the power for anything more complex, but I have received a chemical compatibility response from it, and there is a small spring not far from what seems to be the exit to the cave."

Her eyes lit up as she looked to the direction the pulse had disappeared and gestured to it.

"Can you…?"

He nodded, knowing that she was in fact asking to be carried to it; no doubt her whole body ached as his own did. It was just another reminder of how much he had harmed this organic being. This unknowing, completely innocent organic being; who had been dragged into an Autobot/Decepticon dispute through no fault of her own.

He truly should have expelled her from his cab when he'd had the chance…

As he took a step forward, there was a shattering crunch beneath his massive feet, and as he lifted it to view the problem, he heard her groan.

"Shit…my glasses…" she moaned, "They must have fallen off when we…when…" she looked up at him with a wary glance, "Well…they uh…must have fallen off."

That heavy ache settled into his chest again, moving in the direction of the spring; somewhat eager to find the exit as well. But there was no escaping the horrible, heavy feeling that was there between them; what had happened was clearly on both of their minds. They were practically strangers, no bonds of friendship or loyalty existed between them; and to have something as shattering as this be the event to cause them to meet…it was a cruel, cruel game that fate had chosen to play on them.

"How is your vision…?" he asked curiously, desperate for a subject that did not resolve around the fact that they'd had each other in the most intimate and personal of ways. "…Without your optical aids?"

She squinted sharply, trying to make something out in the darkness, but eventually she shrugged; trying just as much as he was to act casual. Neither of them wanted to discuss the true issue at hand. "Can't tell right now, to be honest…" she said huskily, "It's too dark…"

As they finally reached the small spring, he lowered himself down onto one knee to gently let her down to the ground. His expression twisted into a grimace of pain, and Tory could see it from the light of his eyes.

"Are you…okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned. She did not blame him for what had happened, not one bit. She'd had experience with this type of thing; and she already knew and accepted that Optimus was no violator.

She saw an expression of disguised agony crossed his face; clearly he was trying to downplay it, but whatever was hurting him was causing some serious discomfort. "It is not anything important." He said gently.

But Tory saw straight through bullshit like that.

"Optimus…tell me. What's wrong?"

He glanced down at his chest, and her eyes followed the glow of his. That was when she noticed the dents in the centre seam of his chest plates; the mangled dents that looked like massive finger marks. "During…interface for my kind…the panels of the Spark chamber lock in the position they are in when the act begins…To ensure either protection of the Spark, or access to it. You were trapped inside, and I…had to get you out."

Understanding crossed her face as she realized what it was he would have been forced to do. "You mean…you had to force them open…?" she rasped worriedly, trying to ignore the chill from being completely naked. She was grateful that he didn't appear to notice her nudity, or was at least pretending not to. Either way she was thankful for the tact, "Did it hurt?"

"I suppose the human equivalent would be…opening one's ribcage." He said slowly, looking down at the tiny pool of water from the spring. He heard Tory gasp and he looked at her curiously, realizing that her arms were wrapped around her own ribs with a cringing expression.

"Oh God…that would be horrible…I'm so sorry…"

"This is not your fault, Tory. You are here because of my own lapses in judgement. If I had just forced you out of my cabin from the beginning then none of this would have happened. You would not have been a victim...and I would not have been…your rapist-"

"-Stop it." She barked harshly. "You're not–" with a frustrated growl, she was forced to cough harshly from the tickle in her throat, and bent her shoulders to scoop some of the water from the spring. It was metallic to the taste, and slightly stagnant from being underground; but it was cold and it was clean, and that was all that mattered. She took several handfuls of the water, relieved to feel it easing the harsh tickle in her throat; making it feel less like the sandpaper that it had when she'd first woken up. Finally turning back to him, she narrowed her eyes and continued her lecture, glad that at last she could talk without it hurting.

"You're not a rapist, Optimus; I can tell you that right now." She said harshly, "Rapists are all about power and control so they choose to hurt people to gain that power and control. They take pleasure for themselves at whatever expense they can; sometimes even physically harming someone just to get themselves off. You didn't choose this; and neither did I! You even hurt yourself to save me you are NO RAPIST! So if you're going to fucking blame someone, blame that dick-faced bastard Star-Struck guy!"

"…Starscream?"

"Yeah, that asshole." She then scoffed and clenched her hand into a fist, "I should've tried to rip that fucking metal dick right off him."

"Metal…I'm sorry, metal what?"

She looked up as him and shrugged, trying to suppress the urge to sit on the ground and curl into a ball to shield her nakedness. She didn't want rocks digging into her ass and legs. "You know; that big metal dick he had out. That thing he was messing with when he was…torturing you. And it kind of looked like yours but much smaller" She had been about to use the word 'teasing' but that would imply a sense of playfulness; and what Optimus had suffered was hardly anything 'playful' in any way. Finally he understood what she was talking about, though, and he gave the barest hint of a smirk.

"It was what we call a spike. A mech's interfacing equipment; and I'm afraid that although you wish to 'rip it off' so to speak, you will be unable to do so." Prime answered as he used one hand to adjust his cod piece so that his own equipment was cover and not make her uncomfortable as he felt it was starting to harden.

"What? Why not?" she asked, genuinely wanting a reason not to at least think about doing it. Fucker deserved it, after all.

"…Because I already did so."

It took a few seconds for the meaning of his words to hit her, but when they did she near doubled over with genuine, amused laughter. "Holy shit, man! You're a robot after my own heart! That's fucking brilliant."

His concerns and stresses relieved a little bit upon hearing the human's amusement, her laughter proving to both of them that Starscream's crime would not destroy them; not matter how much it bent them they would not break to it. But her earlier scolding played on his mind, a curiosity niggling in the back of his processors; and he had to clarify it for his own understanding.

"How is it that you know so much of…the subject of rape…?" he asked cautiously, hoping that he was not overstepping a boundary of some kind. However to his surprise, she looked up at him with an earnest and serious expression; not appearing at all offended by it. Wary perhaps, and uncomfortable definitely…but not offended.

"Well…" she shifted, suddenly much more aware of her nudity given the subject they were branching out into. The only thing 'covering' her body was the set of dog-tags around her neck with the sentimental wedding rings, "I've dealt with this kind of stuff before…personally."

"You…you have…?" he appeared to be appalled at the thought, and he felt his chest swell with anger at the idea of anyone having hurt her this way before. It was wrong and nobody, human or Cybertronian, deserved such treatment.

She nodded in response and continued, seeming very matter-of-fact in her delivery of the subject. "Yeah. My stepfather did it to me. When my dad was killed on tour, Mom kind of lost it…she just couldn't handle it; it wasn't her fault. It really wasn't, Dad was her other half, she just fell apart knowing that he was gone. And then he came along, and just took advantage of her. Wined her, dined her, treated her really nice and got into her good books. Asked her to marry him and then everything started going to shit. Never got in trouble because he was a cop. I was only a teenager when he first started abusing me; and I dunno but I think…because I was so messed up over Dad being gone, he managed to try and convince me that the rapes were my fault. But now, I know they weren't. Trust me, Optimus; I've had years of therapy to deal with this bullshit, and although it never stops hurting; you need to remember who deserves the blame. Starscream did this to us; you're as much a victim to this as I was."

He shook his head sadly, internally devastated that she could possibly have such wisdom. "You seem so young…far too young to have suffered horrors like this. What is your age, Tory?"

As though something just occurred to her, she gave a sarcastic smile and shook her head with a chuckle. "Well actually, ironically enough…" she snorted and rubbed her temple absently, "…it was my birthday the day we got abducted…"

"It was?"

"Yeah. I'm 18 years old now, I guess. Some birthday, huh?"

He did not miss the way her eyes darkened a little as they downcast to the floor, but for the sake of her pride, he chose not to mention anything. From the little he knew of her so far, he had seen determination, headstrong courage and a genuine fire in her heart. No doubt she would want some peace to reflect on the events that had happened between them. He noticed her frame tremble a little, and he found himself pitying the poor girl's state of undress.

He had been very determined not to look anywhere inappropriate, not that he wasn't sincerely and innocently fascinated by the slender, pale frame. Cybertronian bodies were sharpness and angles, paired with boxy shapes and heavy armours; whereas humans were all gentle curves and supple textured skins, with no natural protection from damage to speak of whatsoever.

"You are cold." He said gently, looking down at her shivering frame as she looked up at him with a sarcastic smile.

"You think?" she snarked quietly, a tone of cheek evident in her voice, "Considering I'm sort of naked big guy…it kind of comes with the territory."

He nodded, deciding not to buy in to her overly teasing attitude; it was clearly a distraction for herself to deal with the trauma that was likely to hit them like a barrel force later on. But for now…they were doing what they could to cope.

"I do not have any blankets…" he said almost apologetically, "…but I believe I can get the heater vents in my truck form to work, even if only a small amount…"

She gave him a somewhat gracious, evidently grateful smile; and she nodded as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "That would be nice…I'd appreciate that."

With a single nod, he allowed his body to fold in on itself and transform; although admittedly it was deathly painful to feel his chest plating slide into the new position. Once he was in his alt mode, which took a while longer than it would have normally given his currently tender state, he popped open the driver's side down and waited for her to climb in. She did so slowly, given her own sore and pained state, but once she did; Tory glanced around the cabin briefly and was overjoyed at what she spotted in the sleeper compartment.

"Shit, Yes! My jacket! And my boots! Finally, some goddamn good luck." Reaching over tenderly, she picked up the thick, hooded khaki zip-up jacket and her combat boots and pulled the jacket around her; slipping it on happily. It was all still a little damp, and rather chilling to wear, so instead she draped them over the passenger seat for them to heat out a little; hoping the warm air would dry them out faster.

"Well, the clothes won't cover…uh…everything, but at least it better than being stark naked in a truck that can talk." She heard him murmur in agreement before the vehicle slowly and grindingly went into gear; the whole truck looked like an absolutely dilapidated wreck, but at least they were both alive and safe now…even if they did have a long road ahead for any form of recovery.

"Let's get you somewhere warm, comfortable and safe." Optimus said gently as they headed for where he knew the exit to be. To his relief, Tory was smiling a little at the statement, a hand rested comfortably on the steering wheel.

"I think that's the best thing I've heard all day…"

For the record, the reason Tory has not yet mentioned anything in this chapter about her glasses and needing them, is because for some strange reason she can see (dun dun duunnn!) but because she can see, she automatically assumes that she's wearing her glasses.

I do something similar with mine when I don't have them on, if I go to push my glasses up my nose and forget I'm not wearing them hahaha


	6. Chapter 5- Shattered Memorial

**Primitive Violation Revisited**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SIMPLY DO NOT READ!**

So, this story is a collaborative idea with UlurNaga, she started writing my idea but decided to focus on her other story so we have decided that I should continue writing it. The First Five Chapters she wrote the first time around. I have just corrected a few spelling errors and added a few more details. This story is not meant as a joke or insult to rape victims but as a tribute to them for what they/we silently survive every minute of every day.

**This story is going to be containing a LOT of sexual content, including the dealing with of rape, sexual human/mech interactions and just a lot of general sexual context.**

**This story for mature audiences, so FOR THE LOVE OF GOD please be mature. I do not want to have people reviewing just to say 'I don't like this type of story because blah, blah, blah'**

**It deals with Sparkrape, and will contain a great deal of sexual content. AND TORY SWEARS, so don't be offended by the content because YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED. If you don't like the context of this story, then PLEASE just don't read it. I cannot stress that enough, people.**

On the same note though, if you're enjoying it then by all means please drop a review. If you have ideas or things you want to see in the story. I am reposting UlurNaga original first 5 chapters with a few changes.

The story takes place in Transformers Prime shortly after Darkness Rising Part 5 and Master and Student. I will try to follow the story line of Transformers Prime but the Characters will have other issues outside of that story line.

This story is supposed to be an example of sow one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, AND a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.

Thank You and Enjoy

**Chapter 5 Shattered Memorial**

**Old Section of Highway 2 in Washington State**

Tory was slouched in the driver's seat of Prime's cabin rather tensely, trying to be comfortable about the idea that she was sitting almost bare-ass naked on the upholstery of a giant alien robot; one with whom she had been forced to share one of the most…intimate of experiences with. It was still very dark, and judging by the lack of traffic on their current route, she assumed it was anywhere between midnight, and the barely wee hours of the morning.

Her eyelids were heavy and exhausted, but she could not sleep; she was incredibly uncomfortable, and as the truck rolled over a pothole in the road, she decided that she needed to break her silence and get him to stop.

"Hey, uh…Optimus…?"

The radio crackled to life, sounding like there was a little bit static on the transmission, "Yes?"

"Can we pull over…?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concern rising up in the back of his voice. Tory immediately felt guilty of the idea that she was worrying him.

"No, nothing's…wrong…I just…I have to…" she cringed in embarrassment, "…use the bathroom."

There was a long pause, whether he was trying to gather information on the term or not, she was unsure; but after a few minutes he finally responded to her. "But we are not near any public restroom facilities…" he mused.

She shrugged, "Well, sorry to break it to you big guy, but I have to pee. Just…I don't know, pull over and I'll go behind a damn bush; there's plenty of them. Besides, it's dark; you just have to promise not to peek."

Tory gave a slight smile, trying to make light of the situation, however as they pulled over and she reached for the door, she felt the seatbelt tighten around her briefly, forcing her back into the seat gently as the radio crackled again.

"I will never take advantage of you like that again." He rumbled deeply, obviously she had hit a nerve with her playful remark.

Reactively, Tory put a hand on the steering wheel and shook her head seriously, "You didn't take advantage in the first place. Now come on, let me out; I have to pee."

A heavy hiss escaped the vents as she felt the seatbelt untangle itself from across her chest, and she found her mind flashing back to the moment that they'd been suspended in mid-air, with her sliding out the open door of the truck. It felt like so long ago…but it had only been…two days maybe? Three at the most…

"That was you…wasn't it…?" she asked gently, with her fingers on the door handle, "When I was falling…the seatbelt around my ankle…you did that."

"…Yes."

She smiled, pressing a hand to the doorframe as she opened it, "Thanks…I owe you for that one."

Before he could he could make any form of response, she slid slowly down from the seat onto the side step and down to the ground. As soon as she had shut the door and let go of the metal framing, she felt her knees begin to tremble; and they buckled beneath her. She slammed heavily against the side of the truck with a gasping cry, holding herself upright against Prime's vehicular frame.

"Tory!" he cried in alarm, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah…" she said softly, reassuringly as she slowly began to shift her weight, tentatively pushing herself onto her own two feet; one hand bracing the red metal of the Peterbilt, "I'm fine…I guess my body just…needs some time to recover, you know…?"

"Tory…I am so sorry…it's my fault that your body is….this way…"

"Damn it, Optimus! We've been through this already; it's not your fault!"

"Then why does it feel like it is…?" he sounded downtrodden, with an unbelievable sense of doubt in his voice, and it angered Tory; because this alien being seemed like the very epitome of everything that was good and honest with her world…and he wasn't even from her world…

"Because that's exactly what that dickless metal shithead wants you to feel! He's the rapist, not you; rapists enjoy hurting others. This is a way for him to try and control you; and you need to remember that you're as much a victim in this as I am."

"Your words make sense, Tory…but…I…"

"It's going to take a while for you to see it, Prime…it took me a long time too, after the first time it happened…" she looked at the truck and patted the side of the vehicle with her palm solidly, "Just remember that none of this was your fault."

He gave a deep, heavy sigh before responding. "But Tory…My Spark – ?"

" – Hey! What did I just say? No blaming yourself, so just shut up." She snapped, her fingers trailing the paint in a reassuring gesture, letting him know that she was not being harsh to be cruel. She was trying to stop him from baring himself with an unnecessary burden. "Now just stay here; and make sure nobody's coming."

He said nothing else, clearly accepting that the conversation was done; and Tory made her way a little ways into the shrubs before finding a thistle shrub that was large than the rest; it would do. Digging her hands into her pockets of her jacket to lift it as she crouched behind the plant, she found her fingers curling around a tissue-paper substance. Pulling her hand out, she found a clump of slightly damn serviettes from the KFC she'd eaten at before taking off down the highway to Jasper; the highway she and Prime had crossed fates on.

Greasy, dirty junk food restaurant, I could fucking kiss you! Talk about stroke of GOD DAMN luck!

Having found some sort of make-shift bathroom toiletry paper, she completed the task of 'bathroom' as quickly as she could, not liking the goose bumps that were riddling up her legs or the breeze she could feel on her stomach muscles in the night air. Tightening her jacket around her, she made her way shakily back to where Prime was parked, hissing out a profane curse as she stood on a sharp rock.

"Mother fucker!" she snarled, bracing a hand against the side of the red truck and lifting her leg to see a small cut on the ball of her foot. "Shit, that hurt!"

"Tory," came Optimus' voice from the very truck itself, "you said that you had footwear inside the cabin. Perhaps now would be wise for you to wear-"

"-Hey, in case you hadn't noticed, big guy; I'm sort of naked from the waist down…not much point of shoes if my baby-makers are bare, if you get what I'm saying."

"You have a suggestion?"

She placed a hand on her chin for a moment, her bottom lip gnawing between her teeth as she thought before answering. She had an idea; but she needed their location first. "Where are we exactly?"

"My navigation system is grainy…but from what I can gather, we are currently in a north-east region of Washington State. The closet town on my radar is one with the name Leavenworth."

The door to the truck popped open in a silent gesture for the slightly chilled human to climb back in, which she did; clambering into the warmer cabin and sighing heavily, her head dropping to rest on the back of the seat. "Fuck, I thought I left this place behind. Feels weird coming back…"

"You have been in this area before?" he asked genuinely, hearing the rather snipped tone with which she spoke about the town; however she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just one of the last stop off towns I was in before leaving Jasper. Hey, speaking of which…what route are you planning to take getting there?"

Digging into the files that Ratchet had sent him, Optimus brought up the data map onto the screen in the cabin; the picture slightly jumpy and grainy, but readable. Tory inspected it with her lips pursed in thought, her eyes scanning the familiar scenery with scrutiny.

"Okay, so…looks like we're just about on Highway 2 right now. Wait…if we follow…Oh! I have an idea; there's a Thousand Trails franchise about eight miles along the road." Tory's finger followed the path on the map, tapping the screen to where the little point of landmark that she was implying.

"What… is 'Thousand Trails'?" came the Prime's voice from the stereo system as he restarted the engine and turned the heaters up as best he could, still recovering from the damage that Starscream had inflicted upon him. Parts of his metal form still ached horridly from where he had been forced to pry open his own chest to save the human from his own Spark.

"…You're a massive high-tech robotic alien, dude. You can't…I dunno…Google it or something?" she laughed, tapping the dash with her fingernail. It was only then that she realized how grubby her fingers were, and how much she needed clothing and a shower. This state of uncleanliness and undress was making her feel a horrible discomfort. She just wanted clean clothes, a safe place to sleep and a toothbrush.

Was it really so much to ask?

"Many of my communication links were jarred by the Decepticon's interrogative…welcome whilst you were unconscious; that includes my access to your planet's wireless internet devices." He sounded somewhat bothered by this, and she supposed it was like being blinded in a way.

"Oh…sorry…" she said sheepishly, tucking her knees to her chest and tapping the screen where the landmark was, feeling Optimus pull back onto the road and keep driving, "Well, Thousand Trails is basically a camping facility; they're all over the United States…it's what we call a franchise. Anyway, I used them a lot when I was on the move; they have camper parks for families, and free use shower facilities for people just stopping off during travel. Usually have some form of Laundromat too – that's somewhere humans can clean their clothes. If we can make a stop off there, I can check to see if they have any lost property clothing I can take."

"…Is that not stealing?"

Tory snorted, and Optimus did not miss the genuine amusement in the gesture; it felt good to know that she was still able to hold small joys after what had happened between them…she truly did not blame him…

"You kidding? It's all discarded, nobody ever comes back for it; it's guaranteed to all be fucking ugly shit anyway." She found herself smiling at the thought, knowing that she was probably going to be dressed in some of the ugliest clothes she'd ever see in her life. But then again, beggars could not be choosers.

Optimus shifted the gears of the truck with a crunching, grinding sound; trying to mask the pained growl that rumbled through his chassis interior. Tory noticed the suppression, especially when he obviously tried to cover it up with a question. "You are certain that I will not stand out in this site? You said it was for human families to congregate at…"

She shook her head and gently patted the dashboard with a ginger expression, "Truckers use them all the time; even if anyone was awake, they wouldn't even take a second glance at you. Besides…from what I can guess I think you need a little rest, big guy."

A heavy sigh sounded from the speakers, but she noticed that he did not actually deny his need for rest; the plates that had been ripped on his chest had to be hurting something terrible, she imagined what tearing open her ribcage would feel like. She couldn't even bare to think it.

"This will put us behind…you do realize that Ratchet will not be pleased?"

Awkwardly she scratched the back of her neck, watching the road fly past them in the dark; only one of Prime's headlights lighting up the bitumen ahead of them. "Yeah well…then he's probably not going to like what else I have to say about his choice of route…"

"..Why?"

She looked at the screen that still had the grainy view of the map lighting it up, trailing her fingers over the path that the alien robot's medic had lain out for them. "Because the way your doctor told you to go…it will take us through too many busy places, and Weight Stations that check over every rig on the highway; making sure they're road-safe and functional. Heaps of them on the main highway, you know? Here, we should be going this way…"

Playing around with the screen, she readjusted to course beacon, altering the path to a more deserted highway, the old one that had been forgotten in the wake of the new one. Obviously Optimus could either see it, or had a copy somewhere in his 'brain' if that's what they called them, because he gave a rumble, clearly weighing up the options.

"That will take several hours longer, we cannot afford delays…"

"I know…but trust me, those Weight Stations and the busy towns will add more hours than if we go this way; no offence intended, but you're not exactly…subtle."

"I can contact Ratchet and ask him to acquire a pass from our military liaison; it will allow us to bypass the Stations." The pass that he was referring to was one that Fowler had acquired for him a few times before when travelling; it was designed for military vehicles carrying bio-hazard wastes or armed military personnel for whatever reason. He did not like exercising such 'privileges, but on those few occasions speed had been paramount and quick travel was required. "Ratchet will not allow–"

"-Listen, Optimus; I get that you can access a military pass, but that won't stop us from having to go through the busy towns. The cops will pull you over; a lot of them are corrupt in those areas…trust me…I'd know." The rig noticed the way her eyes darkened at the words, her brow furrowing into a creased scowl as she watched the screen; looking as though it had offended her in some personal way.

"…Tory…" he rumbled warningly, "…Are you alright?"

She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Memories." She said simply, refusing to elaborate, "Anyway, just tell your doctor to meet us along this route instead. Trust me when I say it's better."

He gave a perturbed 'hmm' as he mulled over her words, not liking the wall that he could feel her putting up. True, they were still strangers to one another and by all aspects, he had no right to her privy information; but he could not help but feel the want to aid her. She was human, so young and undeserving of the horrors that had been forced upon her; some of which had been caused by her very brief connection to him…by simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Silently, he sent the map route to Ratchet, along with an urgent request to get him to have Fowler call ahead to make arrangements at the 'Thousand Trails' that Tory had mentioned; after all he had no doubt that the human did not possess any money or valuables. She had lost everything in the abduction, having seen it topple from his cabin to the earth below. It was only moments later that he received a very…irritated communication back from his medic, who was evidently still bothered by the lack of information that Prime had provided him about his travel companion. But Optimus would not elaborate, the medic would see soon enough; besides, Tory did not deserve to be spoken about like a victim…the term seemed unfitting of her. From what he had gathered of her in their short time together, he could easily tell that she did not like to be weak; the fact that she seemed to have spent so long taking care of herself was evidence enough of that.

Just as the camping grounds came in to view, Prime received a communication from Fowler, notifying him that the signal for them to gain access to the grounds was simply to mention Agent Fowler's phone call to the office. Obviously he'd called ahead an made arrangements, and Optimus found himself much appreciating the human liaison; even if sometimes he was a tad overbearing in his nature.

As they pulled up to the lodge's entrance, it was something like a toll booth with a human sitting in the office by the window. He rolled up and lowered the window only a fraction, not allowing the human in the booth to see Tory's face; the girl clearly did not want to be in this area in the first place, and he would not jeopardize her safety. Instead, he allowed his voice to rise up from the speakers so that the man in the office booth could hear him.

"I am the representative of Agent Fowler; I believe that he has made arrangements in your lodging facility."

The man, obviously either too tired or bored to really give much thought to how rude it was to address someone through a wound up truck window, reached over on his desk with a nod and picked up one of the chip cards. "Yeah, he did; you military folk are real pushy too…Here, this'll give you access to the electrical supplies and this is the key for the toiletries cupboard in the shower facilities. Just do us a favor and park the truck up back, okay? This is the family camper side; there's a free space for a truck this size down near the back of the property, should be free for use. Here."

He held the card and the key out the booth window, and Tory took the cue to reach out through the gap in the window to retrieve them. The assistant's eyes widened a little at the sight of a slender, clearly feminine hand reaching out to take the offered items, he had clearly heard a male voice…shaking his head he sighed, deciding that perhaps he needed to have a nap on duty; it was too late for his brain to be working properly.

"Thank you." Optimus said simply, before the boom-gate was lifted and he headed forward into the grounds without another thought to the human at the booth. His concern was for Tory, getting her clothed and safe; he owed her that at the very least. Following the path to the more deserted area of the campsites, he parked outside what was clearly the bathing facility, right out the front of the entrance to the 'Laundromat' that the human had described to him earlier. There were large machines that humans obviously used to wash and dry their coverings all easily visible through the glass sliding doors, the showers were built on the opposite side of the small block, much more private than the clothing facility.

Optimus felt Tory stretch her aching limbs in the cabin before sighing heavily, resting her hand on the dashboard.

"Okay, so here's the plan…" she said slowly, squinting in to the well-lit laundry room to locate what she needed to; the lost property basket in the corner of the room, "I'm going to run in and go through the lost and found box to get some clothes…anything that might fit me; then I'm going to use the showers on the other side of–"

"-I do not think that last option is a good idea, Tory." Optimus said sternly, "Ratchet will need to make sure that nothing-"

"-Fucking hell, Prime! If you start bullshitting me about needing to 'examine' me I will stuff a whole fucking potato up your tailpipe, got it? I'm dirty, I'm half-naked, and I'm fucking sore! We know what happened, and I know that doctor of yours is going to check out that everything is okay and intact…but I need a shower, dude! I feel like I have fur growing on my teeth for God sake; I promise not to damage anything that your doc-bot might need, okay?"

He was silent for a few moments, genuinely taken aback by her insistent rant; obviously she had been hiding more discomfort than she had been letting on…they both had.

"Very well…" he sighed finally, "But you must hurry."

"Deal." Looking around, she opened the door to the truck and took a deep breath, "If anyone shows up, your horn is the signal. I'll have to hide before anyone can see me."

"Understood."

Jumping down, the little human dashed into the laundry area, making a beeline for the basket in the corner and beginning to rummage through it with evident haste. Optimus could see her, and while keeping close watch on their surroundings, he was finally able to take in her appearance under the lights.

Her skin was pale, somewhat sallow under the fluorescence of the room's halogen lighting and her ash blonde hair was tangled, messy; clearly a little matted at the ends from the downpour that she had been caught in. Her legs were slender, and a little on the malnourished side, her hip bones sticking out a little from beneath the hem of the bulky khaki jacket she wore. The lighting also made visible the marks on her body; stark angry inflammations of red streaking across her white skin like some form rope-burn or whip marks. He felt his guilt rise in his tanks as he noticed them, coupled with the long gash along the top of her thigh where Starscream had torn apart her undergarments.

Inside the laundry, Tory was cringing at some of the things she was finding in the lost property. So far there was a pair of jeans that looked like they would be too big for her; seeing as they were obviously men's pants. The bottoms were frayed to the extreme and the knees had holes in them all the way to the seams. A fabric sleep bra was in there as well, a rather dim grey colour that had probably once been white; and she'd been lucky enough to find a pair of underwear as well…although the threadbare, pale blue panties had most definitely seen better days and would probably give her an incredibly annoying wedgie. But she had no luxury of being choosy here…

The shirt was the last thing she was able to find, being a very tatty scrap of fabric that had obviously once been a child's shirt. It was lavender purple with a pink, cartoon unicorn on the front, flying over the top of a rainbow. Tory groaned at the selection, but it was either the unicorn shirt, or a low cut red singlet with an exposed back; and that was not the sort of attention she wanted to draw to herself, even with a massive in-hiding alien robot watching her back.

Collecting the items, she exited the glass sliding door and looked up at the truck sitting there in front of her, "I'll be back in a minute, the showers are on the other side."

He made no response to her, but instead followed slowly as he circled to the other side of the building to guard the door as she entered the bathrooms. The cubicles were all private, with metal doors that could be locked from the inside; in which they had a small bench with space for dressing. There was a steel cupboard to one side of each cubicle, which Tory was able to use her key in to get access to soaps, shampoos and there was even an almost empty tube of travel-sized toothpaste! She groaned in relief at the sight. There were no toothbrushes, but using her finger made a decent enough substitute; and she began to furiously scrub her teeth in the mirror over the sink, glad to finally be able to clean her teeth. But the girl had to hiss in protest as the toothpaste touched her tongue, the muscle in her mouth feeling like she had drank boiling water.

Memory flashed across her eyes of being trapped inside Prime's chest, the Spark's electrical tendrils forcing its way into her mouth; demanding to be gratified by her body. She froze as the familiar burn seemed to crawl up her throat and make her skin break out into terrified goose bumps from the memory. With an angry hiss, she ignored it and finished brushing her teeth, spitting out the toothpaste in disgust at the memory. It wasn't Optimus that she was angry with…it was not his fault. She blamed Starscream, and his dark capability to exploit the Prime in ways that he could not help.

With a heavy sigh, she placed the clothing on the sink counter, turning the shower water on as high and as hot as she would be able to stand it. She stepped under the water and gave a groan at the wonderful sensation it provided; the feeling of warmth, cleanliness and purification. It was as though the water and soap would wash away all the memories and experiences, but as the water ran grey from the dirt that coated her body, and she began to wash the filth from her hair, she found herself distracted by the marks upon her skin.

The whip-like marks on her would heal, and they did little more than sting like a carpet burn under the hot, sanitizing water, but it was the memories and feelings behind them that hurt her the most. Viewing the marks and wounds on her body now, made her think back to the old ones…the wounds that had long since healed; and the ones that had not.

While it was true that she had put her guilt and doubt behind her a long time ago with what had happened to her; there was still no amount of therapy that would ever take away the memories…or the nightmares. As her fingers traced one of the marks on her arm, she squeezed her eyes shut in the memory of it being his fingers…his marks…

Why did everything in her life always come back to this…? Why did it come back to people using her as nothing more than a sexual object to gratify their own animalistic purposes? All she wanted was to move forward…to be free and loved…to be safe!

Was it really asking so much…?

As a painful memory tingled across her skin, Tory gave a sob beneath the water spray and dropped her face into her hands, sinking to the floor of the shower as the water rained over her. Her hair hung about her face in much silkier tendrils, given the detangling conditioner in them, and her now clean nails dug into her scalp as she gripped her skull, crying out in anguish and hurt as the thoughts drowned her.

It all came flooding to the surface in the wake of these new wounds and memories; ones that it felt like she'd had before. How could one person be the target of so much hurt…? Had she done something to deserve it? Was she not strong enough, not fast enough; not brave enough? Her father had been a Marine, and she was on the path to follow him…why did these hurts insist on beating her down; wanting her to stay locked away in the darkest places in her mind and not overcome the things she had faced?

Anger surged through her at the thought.

No, she thought to herself, feeling her teeth grit in defiance and her brow furrow into a determined scowl. This was not her fault, nor was it Optimus' fault; he'd had no intentions of hurting her even from the beginning, nor would he…she believed that; well and truly.

With a heavy, chest wracking sob, Tory hung her head and clasped the dog-tags hanging around her throat, clutching them tightly as she bared her teeth in emotional anguish; the water streaming heavily over her battered body.

No…I can't let you down…I owe it to you both…Mom. Dad. Her eyes snapped open to the marks on her body; not the ones that Optimus had given her, but the faded, almost non-existent marks that had once mottled her body. They were marks that only she could see, because she'd felt every strike, every bruise, every cigarette burn; every fractured bone and each stinging slice. Her voice slid to a whisper as she closed her eyes, every fibre in her body trembling with the promise that she had made to herself.

"I won't break."

Tears welled in her eyes as the words flooded assurance through her, feeling her heart break at the memory behind them as a wailing sob escape her. She slammed her fist into the floor of the shower and braced her head against the tiled wall beating her fist repeatedly on the ground as she hissed through her teeth, trying to reaffirm the belief to herself.

"A Marine doesn't break, a Marine breaks the enemy, a Marine. Doesn't. Break."

Memories flooded her, the ones of her father; the memories of her desire to follow in his footsteps. Her goal of doing as he did; becoming a Marine…she would do it. For him.

Certainty washed over her, and Tory's eye narrowed in personal determination. She was already on her path, following her dream…

This would not break her.

Pulling herself shakily to her feet, Tory finished showering quickly, knowing that Optimus was waiting for her; she had kept him waiting out there long enough.

There were no towels in the bathrooms, they were more than likely somewhere in the laundry building, and Tory cursed herself for not having really thought that far ahead. Instead, she had to dry herself off by standing awkwardly underneath the hand dryer that was on the wall; which despite being uncomfortable and weird, it did the job well enough.

When she was cleaned and dried, she put on the mismatched, disgustingly ugly clothing that she'd found for herself. The jeans slung too low on her hips, a thin strip of skin on display between the hem of the pants and the too-short kid's shirt that she wore. It was a little too small, and the shortness of its hem left a slight section of her navel showing, but in a stroke of rather…disgustingly gross luck, she found an old hair elastic on the floor of the bathroom, and she managed to tie a 'tail' into the hem of the jeans; bringing them up to a more appropriate height on her hips. The underwear was thin and not very comfortable, but it would do for now; at least until she could get out of this horribly unusual mess involving weird giant aliens and the sexual appetites of their 'Sparks'…

Locking the cupboard and managing to dry her hair off a little bit underneath the hand dryer on the wall, Tory slowly made her way back to the exit; seeing Prime parked next to the building. In the light of the new moon she was able to observe the sight of the 'truck-bot' who had both harmed her and saved her.

His form was beat, the metal dented, twisted and clawed to the point where it looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a cube-crusher and lost. She saw slash marks across the bonnet, as well as the indentation of fingers on the plating at the front of the truck; clearly where he had ripped open his own chest in a vain attempt to rescue her from himself. Tory found the irony of their situation almost poetic in a way; two complete strangers from two completely different walks of life, who unless for the sake of a rainstorm, might never have crossed paths. If she had not been abducted with him, the sick creature he'd called 'Starscream' might not have had any need to be distracted, or toy with her; he'd have simply tortured Optimus and gained the information that he'd needed without delay.

In a way, her presence had saved Optimus just as much as his efforts had saved her.

Did this make them even?

She sighed heavily and shook her head, trying not to think back on her breakdown in the shower; she didn't want to have those memories. She could still hear the sounds of his pain in her ears, the sound of his metal body screeching in violently harsh pain; the sounds of their own pleasures and cries as their bodies were driven by a forced sense of lust for release. Tory felt a full body tremble strike through her as she reached him, pressing her forehead to the side of the bonnet on the truck; his voice echoing through the grill as he felt her touch.

"Tory…? …Are you alright…?"

She gave a sigh against him as she closed her eyes, trying to brace against the memories between them that were unfortunate and circumstantial. She slid her hand to the set of deep grooves on the truck, knowing them to be the marks of his own fingers; the ones that had violently ripped open his own chest plating.

"I'm sorry that it hurts…" she whispered into the dark, her chest aching to cry again but her will keeping the tears in check, "…We don't deserve this…"

A heavy sigh rumbled from him as he comprehended her words, she was trying to ease his pain as well. Two strangers seeking comfort from one another, having been forced into one another's lives.

"No… Indeed we do not."

In the only gesture of support he could offer her in this alternate form, he popped open the door for her to climb in, and as she gripped the side of the truck to pulled herself up into the cabin; feeling a strange sense of familiarity about the vehicle now.

"Let's sleep for an hour or two, okay? …there's a long drive ahead of us."

"You can sleep in the back, I will get you there safely; I promise you, Tory." He reassured her, starting the engine gently, but he was surprised to feel her hands on the steering wheel, halting his turn circle.

"No." she said softly, "I meant sleep, for both of us. Look…I know that you're some kind of…leader to these good-bot things…but Optimus…I know what you went through these last few days, I was there man; I went through it too. Stop trying to be strong when you don't need to."

"But I–"

"-Prime, you need sleep. Just let yourself rest…please…?" she implored, tracing her fingers tenderly along the steering wheel and resting her head against it exhaustedly. A defeated, resonant sigh sounded through the speakers as the entire truck seemed to sag, his voice sounding as tired and exhausted as she felt.

"Very well. But you must move to the sleeping cabin, I wish for you to be as comfortable as possible. Please, you need the opportunity to rest and be safe. Just a few hours, then we must continue on to Ratchet."

Nodding in agreement, far too tired to argue his point, Tory clambered into the back and laid down on the bare, cot in the back; laying her head on her arm as a pillow and resting on her side to face the front of the cabin. Her eyes were heavy and her body still ached as a reminder of their trials together, but it was overridden by an innate sense of gratitude, of safety in knowing that he would not allow anything to get to her through him. Feeling sleep pulling at her, she let her eyelids slide closed, and her voice dropped to a whisper as she finally, finally began to drift away.

"Optimus…" she murmured exhaustedly.

"Mm…?" he responded lightly through the speakers, his voice sounded just as weary as her own; clearly sleep would not be long in claiming both of the weary victims.

Tory gave the tiniest hint of a smile, finally feeling the most sense of warm protection that she'd experienced in a very long time.

"Thank you…for everything…"


	7. Chapter 6 Phantoms of the Abyss

**Primitive Violation Revisited**

**WARNING! STORY CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SIMPLY DO NOT READ! This story for mature audiences (18 and older)**

The following chapter was very difficult to write but to be true to the story and life it had to be written**. So you are WARNED again if this type of subject bothers you in anyway DON'T READ IT!**

I came up with the idea while UlurNaga wrote the first 5 chapters. UlurNaga also helped with this next chapter but I wrote most of it. This story is not meant as a joke or insult to rape victims but as a tribute to them for what they/we silently survive every minute of every day.

This story is supposed to be an example of how one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, and a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.

The story takes place in _Transformers Prime_ shortly after Darkness Rising Part 5 and Master and Student. I will try to follow the story line of _Transformers Prime_. The characters will have other issues outside of _Transformers Prime_ story line those will be the main forces of this story.

**It deals with Sparkrape, and will contain a great deal of sexual content. AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS SWEARS, so don't be offended by the content because YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED. If you don't like the context of this story, then PLEASE just don't read it. I cannot stress that enough, people.**

Reviews feed Author's imagination so if you want this story to continue FEED ME!

Thank You and Enjoy

**Chapter 6 Phantoms of the Abyss **

**-000000000-**

**Resurfacing Abyss**

**Seattle Washington - 9 am**

A speeding yellow 1970's V.W. Bug hydroplanes through a large malodourous mixture of Seattle sewage and rain water, sending a title wave onto Los Angeles police officer. The middle aged Los Angeles police officer exiting his rental car bellows out. "Fucking Asshole! " The officer shook of the grime that had landed on him and marched up the stairs to the old stone police station. Once inside he scans the area then rudely pushes his past the locals on his way up to the grey haired desk Sargent.

"Hey shit headed." A hooker inline snapped as she was pushed out of the way. Which she just got a cold evil stare from the L.A. cop that made her back off.

"I am Officer James Corson from Los Angles. I am here as regards to a loitering ticket issued to one Tory Elisabeth Baker." Officer Corson says as he produces a badge from his slacks pocket.

"I am here regarding one Tory Elisabeth Baker. I want what you have on her." He informed the Desk Sargent.

"Fine…Hmmm.. Tory Elisabeth Baker…Age oh she just turned 18…" The Desk Sargent begrudgingly replied as he pulled the file up on the computer.

"Yes that's her."

"Aahhh…. She was loitering in the park after hours…. It seems that the ticket was rescinded." He continued.

"Do you have her last known address?" James Corson demands.

"Sorry officer but that is all I am allowed to discuss." The Desk Sargent replied not likely the man attitude. "And if you want that information you'll have to talk to my Captain."

"God damn it I want find my kid!" He yells as he slams his hand down on the desk.

"Excuse me but I heard you are looking for Tory Baker, my I ask why?" A tall well build young man asked before the Desk Sargent.

"No offence but I don't discuss family business with strangers." Corson snapped at the stranger.

"None taken. I know what you mean I have a little sister who I will do anything for. I am Mac Samson maybe I can help." He said as he motioned the Desk Sargent to move.

From where Officer James Corson is standing he sees the young man take the Desk Sargent's place and type in a few things but is unable to see what he is typing.

"I not sure what you're doing is a good idea sir." The Desk Sargent stated as he turns away.

"Don't worry about it I've got it cover and it won't come back on you." Mac Samson said. "It's his kid. Alright… seems like she paid and full and the address she gave was 9988 S.W. Port Street just off of Pier 66. I would take you there but me giving you this info is more than I should."

"No problem. Thanks." Corson says as he leaves.

"Captain, I notice you didn't inform him that address is about 300 yards after the pier ends?" The Desk Sargent remarks with a grin.

"I guess that it must escape me." Captain Mac Samson explains as he glares at the back of Corson leaving.

"That's not like you…. Say wasn't Tory Baker, the name of the girl, who came in here with your niece and convinces her to get clean and get off the streets." The Desk Sargent countered.

"Yeah."

"Shit. Wish we could do more." The Desk Sargent remarked.

"We did what we could without breaking the law and now she has more time." Captain Mac Samson answered

"So how is Sara doing?" The Desk Sargent inquired.

"She is making progress." Mac Samson answered with a warm brotherly smile.

**-000000000-**

**Thousand Trails 3 hours away from Seattle – 9 am. Same day**

**Feminine Abyss**

Tory's eyes fluttered open to an eerie sicken darkness that surrounded her. She could feel that her body was lying, face up, on a cold mental slab. Tory struggled against vice like bonds held her arms and legs spread eagle on the slab.

"So our little play toy is awake." An all too familiar venomous voice of Starscream penetrated the darkness causing Tory to freeze in terror.

"I am no one's play toy!" Tory retorted.

"Yes, you are mine and so is he." Starscream replied as a spot light reveals Optimus Prime just stand there.

"Optimus!" Tory cried out but she got no response.

"He can't hear you.. He only hears and obeys me." Starscream declares as a strange looking collar like device flies out of the darkness and wraps itself around the Prime's neck. As the device secures itself into place Optimus goes into convulsions and begins to shrink as blue lighten bolt painfully jetted across him. Once the Autobot leader stood was just a few feet taller than Tory, the convulsions and lighten stopped Optimus appeared like an empty mental puppet.

"Optimus?" Tory calls out. "Fight it."

"I told you he obeys me. Prime, remove her clothes!"

The human size Optimus Prime walks over to Tory places his hand at her neck; for a brief moment caresses pulse on her neck. Human size Optimus Prime slowly lowers his hand to the top of her shirt then grabs a handful of the ratted shirt and rips it down. Well-formed breasts there were not huge, but they're perfect with their pink nipples hardened by the sudden rush of cooler air against them were revealed. He was about to remove her pants but hesitates for a brief moment.

"Nooo." Tory shrieks as she turns away from his touch as much as she could.

"She says no but take a look at those human breasts." Starscream's voice speaks as Prime's blue optics stare intensely at her harden nipples. "Touch them!"

The human size Optimus Prime's hand cup Tory's left breast and begins to squeezes her breast, rubbing the nipples into hard peaks until he has her panting and whimpering with need.

"Yesss.. See how it hardens with your touch… Make both of them harder!" Starscream demands.

"Optimus please I beg you fight it." Tory moaned.

The human size Optimus Prime takes the other breast into his and repeated what he was doing to the other breast.

"Optimus please don't.." Tory begs as tears start to fall.

"She needs more stimulation for her to truly admit she wants this. Take one of her breasts into your mouth and apply suction." Starscream informed.

Human size Optimus Prime battle mask slides back as he lowers his mouth to her right breast and does as Starscream command. Once his mouth is on her breast his other hand continues fondling the other. Tory fights her natural's body's reaction to the stimulation and bites her lower lip to prevent a soft moan from coming out, while she also tries to squirm away from the intense suction. For a brief moment Human size Optimus Prime stops the suction then slides his glos across her cleavage, dipping it into the dip between the luscious peaks to reach the other breast to and the suction there. He lavishes the same attention on it increasing her pleasured moans. While his hand resumes fondling previous breast.

"No.. Prime… No…" Tory mournfully cried out while she was breathing hard, pushing her breast into his face.

"YESSSS! See how her body squirms. It is begging for more. Expose the rest of her but continue what you are doing." Starscream hissed

Obeying the voice, human size Optimus Prime's hand slides down Tory's stomach leaving stingy sensation in its wake. Once his hand is at the top of her pants he grabs a hand full and yanks it down in one slow lustful motion. The pants gave no resistance to the powerful the human size Optimus Prime while he sucked harder on her breast.

"See the wetness between her legs?"Starscream

As the human size Optimus Prime slowly released her breast his dentals scraped it sending cold shivers up Tory's spine. The human size Optimus Prime stared down longing at the growing wetness between Tory's legs, while his spike mergers up from behind his cod piece.

"Do you smell that her body is release a scent telling us that wants… No needs more… Taste your way down to the strong point of the sent and FEAST on it!"

Tory could her the intense intake of the human size Optimus Prime and begged him "Optimus, don't.. Fight it!" Tory whimpered out as she pulled against the cuffs that were holding her down.

The human size Optimus Prime glos lowered to her breast and started to lick his way down to her stomach. As he crossed her belly button he slips his glos into it for a brief moment the continue one to the small hairs above her woman hood.

"Are my slaves are so enjoying themselves? Oh yes, I can see they are.." Starscream says as watches the human size Optimus Prime inhale Tory's sent then take a long lick of Tory womanhood. When he places that first kiss on the swollen outer lips of her sex, it all but sends her through the roof and he has to smile to himself as he lustfully begins to feast upon her. She whimpers in protest, but doesn't have the strength to stop his feasting that consists of long deep licks, nips and kisses sending her body into thrusting motion against him. Growling in frustration the human size Optimus Prime grabs Tory's hips to hold her still so he good truly gorge upon her. His growling and licking send intense shivers up Tory's spine causing her to starting crying hard. He continues his assault on that sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs and a few moments later her body arches into him and she tries to hold back her scream through clenched teeth.

"Her body needs more. Give it what it cries for!" The commanding voice of Starscream emanates from behind a large set of blood red eyes that were hovering about them in the darkness.

The human size Optimus Prime gave her one long last lick before he walked around the table.

"Feel the heat high rising from the human core in anticipation for what it is about to receive." Starscream lustfully sneers.

Once the human size Optimus Prime reaches her center he slips a large digit in and found her most sensitive spot, circling his finger around it, on it, hearing her panting softly "Oh…oh…oh…oh" and pushing herself against his finger.

"It's weeping for a spike to pulse inside of it. Now is the time for her to feel the power behind Cybertronian spike!" Starscream orders.

The human size Optimus Prime slides his engorged spike up and down her female entrance a few times before he positions the tip of his spike at the entrance of her weeping woman hood. The tip of his erection pushes against her lower lips and she goes stiff. He growls a warning, but she starts to struggle and fight against him anyways.

"Yess… See how see how her body is weeping for that of a spike. GIVE IT TO HER!" Starscream hissed out like a slimy snake.

"NO PRIME NO! Tory screams as she watches in horror as the human size Optimus Prime optics change to white then to a blood red.

"My slave Prime will not have the pleasure of making you scream. I will!" Starscream says as a human size version of him replaces Optimus Prime. The human size Starscream talon painful grip Tory's hips and pulls them towards him as he shoves forwards hard.

"Fucking Bastard! Like I said before if he couldn't you can't!" Tory spat at him.

A childhood reoccurring terror etches its way across Tory's face when the human size Starscream is replaced by old face who bellows "FINE BITCH I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM NOW," while he forces himself into her.

Like far off ray of hope the quiet whispering voice of Optimus Prime "Fight them Tory! It's not me!" It was at that moment Tory realizes that she can't feel her Ex-step father inside of her. She than reasoned that if she can't feel him, she is have a nightmare. Tory remembers that this is her mind and she can control of if she just focuses. Tory takes control by slamming her forehead into her Ex-step fathers head. The blow forces Tory to suddenly sit up silently screaming and while she wakes from the nightmare.

-**000000000-**

**Primal Abyss**

Optimus Prime gave a low agonizing moan as his blue optics flashed on line to illuminate a small portion of the cold darkness that surrounded him. Scanning the area he realized several things, one he couldn't see more than a few meters around, second his arms are shackled above him while is legs are bond to the floor. Third and foremost he could not detect Tory anywhere.

"Tory?" Optimus Prime called out to the darkness.

At his voice a large digital display flickers on to reveal an unconscious Tory laying spread eagle on a mental slab.

"Tory, I am so sorry." Optimus quietly beseeches as he cannot take his optics off the screen in front of him.

"Oh please! This is what you want. See the real you tearing her shirt off." Starscream sick twisted voice told him as his arm comes out of the darkness behind Prime and rips off Prime's battle mask.

Optimus watch in horror as a human size version of himself approached Tory and ripped off the ratty old shirt she wore exposing her taunt young breast.

"Noo.. I would never." Optimus denies.

"Oh yess. You would. Look how you enjoy her human breasts." Starscream taunts as his talon slides down to Primes neck the scraps across his chest plate.

Optimus fights back a low moan that threatens to emerge as he watches himself first massage her beasts. Disgust and small amount of longing fills Optimus as he observes his other-self lowering his mouth to her breast and applying suction to it. Meanwhile Starscram's talon scraps up and down on his chest plate.

"See how your own body longs for her." Starscream says as his talon slides down Prime's chest past his abdomen then to his emerging spike.

"Noo.."Prime denies as he tries to move away from Starscreams touch.

It was to no avail for Starscream grabs Optimus's engorged spike and gives it random jerks Without realizing it Optimus's licks his lips with his glos as he continues watching himself start feeding on Tory's lower body. . He makes a noise between a whimper and a groan as he gently pushes his hips forward as he as his otherself rubs it's spike up and down Tory's womanhood.

"TORY FIGHT IT! Optimus screamed and pulled against the chains that shackled him to the wall as he is suddenly sees a human size Starscream replaces his otherself. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Optimus's fights harder and hard when he sees a terror etch across Tory's face when Starscream is replace by a human he had never seen before. It didn't matter what Starscream was doing to him, seeing the pure terror on Tory's face Optimus Prime beseeched her "Fight them Tory! It's not me!" He then saw determined look on Tory's face than she slammed her head hard against the male human that had taken the place of StarScream.

"Oh but it is you! Or at least what your spark truly desires." Megaton's gravelly voice taunted Optimus Prime from the darkness, while Starscream continues his vicious attack on Prime's spike.

A second pair of cold dead red optic partially illumined the darkness above the spot light that shown on the Prime.

At seeing the small human's strength the overcome the evil befalling upon her gives him the inner strength bust free of not only the chains but Starscreams disgusting touch. Optimus knees the vile Cons face. Pulling free from the chains that held his arms he transforms his arm into a sword tries to slice Starscream. Optimus's first slash at the vile want-to-be commander shatters him like glass. Optimus grabs as the display screen only to have it disappear before his figures are within reach. As Starscream's glass pieces slowly fall into the darkness the evil laughter of his ancient foe fills the darkness.

"Megatron! Where's Tory" Prime demands.

"Now you see that you are no different than me!" Megatron laughs

"You are wrong! Where is Tory?!" Optimus commands.

"Am I?" Megatron taunts as the little light that allow for Prime to see went dark.

"Tory!? Optimus frantically called into the darkness

**-000000000-**

**Reality's Abyss**

The blow forces Tory to suddenly sit up silently screaming at the pain that besieges her body, waking her from the abyss of her nightmare. At first she was unsure of where she was but as she looked around and realizes that part of her nightmare had been real. All of her muscles seem to spasm at the same time from the abuse it had taken over the past few days. She bit her bottom lip from to keep from screaming possibly waking Prime. She then breathed deep in through her nose and slowly released her breath through her mouth to focus on her breathing and not the pain. Tory slowly stretches her right arm and hand. Once the spasms in her right arm and hand released she slowly extended her left arm and hand but then added another step she used her right hand to work out the spasms. After a few minutes Tory finally gets the use of her right arm and hand, she then stretched out her legs but had to bit her lip again as they seem to be the worse. As soon as the pain lessens she started stretching them again while working on her breathing. Every once in while Tory would glance over to Primes dash, to try and determine if he was observing her or not, but Tory realizes she really couldn't tell and then just hope he wasn't watching.

When Tory's body was finally relaxed enough for her to move she made her way toward Prime's dash board suddenly lights up he calls out for her.

"Tory?" Prime's gravelly voice comes over the speakers.

"I am here. Are you all right?" Tory says.

"Hmmm… I am well as can be expected." Prime replies then asks. "Are you alright?"

"I am… Okay too… Are you sure you alright?" Tory asks again

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's just your lights came on so fast and you sounded like you were in distress." Tory replied as she pulled her hand through her hair to try and brush out the knots.

"aaa…While in status …I amm… never mind.. If you are."

"Don't give me that. I am may be human but I figured you guys are similar to us. You needed rest and so did I. I had nightmares so I figure you had some too."

"I don't know what a nightmare is but yes I had a very disturbing status protection." Prime replied.

"That sounds like a nightmare. Was it about the war or what happened?" Tory asked

"Of what I can recall it was a bit of both." Optimus answers.

"Oh, tell me something. Did your war nightmares lessen with time?" Tory informs

"Yes." Optimus answers.

"It's part of life and just like the war nightmares faded with time so will these." Tory tells him than asks. "Did you get any rest at all?"

"I got few moments of status." He answered but as though he was avoiding tell her something.

"I see… nightmares woke you up too."

There was a slight hum to the cab as if he agreed.

"I don't know about your kind but with us human's it's quite normal after what we went through. The thing is not to let it control you." Tory says.

"How do you humans do it?" Optimus enquires.

"It all depends on the person. Some don't deal they hide in drugs, alcohol, or sex. While others talk about or even write about it."

"Why would they do that?"

"Well some use drugs and alcohol. They use it to forget but sooner or later you remember and it hurts worse so you seek more of the drugs or alcohol. Not a good idea to go down that way. After a while there is only two oppositions, the first is the hardest and that is to face everything at once. Many can't do that so the choose the second options."

"What is that?"

"Killing yourself." She whispered as she slowly rubbed an old faded scar on her left wrist. "But none of those truly solve the issue your face when you go through what we have gone through. If someone were to take any of options it only means giving more power to the person that hurt you."

"You spoke of turning to sex. I don't think I could ever do that again for fear I would hurt someone again."

"Prime listen to me. Sex can be a good thing if it's between two people who care and respect each other but it also can be a type of drug if its miss used. You and I have seen the bad sides of it so don't let that ruin it for you later. When I go to different towns I find groups who have gone through the similar things as me. I learned that I wasn't alone and about how we each react differently to what happened to us. One of the fellow friends in the group went down the self-destructive lines but managed to come back from it all by writing about it. Some people make fun of what she writes, call it sexy, or think she's making a joke of it. You know what she told me?" Tory asks then answered. "She didn't care what those types of people thought, because she wasn't writing it for them. She told me she was writing it for herself and others like her who felted different because they weren't reacting to the rapes the way sociality thought they should react. She wasn't ashamed she was proud because even with everything she went through she felt that her writing would help others see that they weren't alone."

"She sounds like a very wise woman I would like to meet her someday." Prime tells her.

"I am sorry Prime but that won't be possible because she was murdered by her childhood abuser shortly after he got out of prison. After killing her he was killed in a shootout with the cops. But you can read her work. It may help." Tory informs him.

"How else do humans get over it?" Prime asks

"Prime, don't get me wrong. It's something you never truly get over, but over time you will get through it. The pain lessons if we let it. So give it some time."

"I understand. And I am sorry about what I did to you. Can you every forgive me?"

"Damn it Prime. It wasn't your fault so there you don't need my forgiveness. Actually I am sorry for ruining your first time. Can you forgive me?"

"No you didn't!" Prime snapped at her. "It was Starscream. So you don't need me to forgive you." Prime replied.

"Now you see what I mean." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, I do. Thank you." Prime answered as he realized that she was getting him to understand it wasn't his fault

"You are welcome."

Tory's nose caught the smells of frying bacon and eggs with the overwhelming aroma of fresh coffee causing her stomach to growl in response.

"It's that your body is demanding nourishment." Prime's voice replied with great sorrow.

"But I need to use the restroom again." Tory tells him as she climbs into the front seat and starts to get out.

Tory was very thankful that Prime had park close to one of the restrooms. Just as she climbs out she grabs her boots and puts them on. She shrieks at little at the still damp boots but is glad for them.

**-000000000-**

After Tory headed to the restroom Prime contacts Ratchet.

"Prime to Ratchet."

"I am glad to hear from you are you more injured then you first indicated?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I check your location has not moved in the past 6 hours."

"Tory insisted that we both get some rest."

"Who's Tory?"

"She is a human that was captured with me."

"Did you at least get some status." Ratchet inquired

"A little.."

"Your internal repairs systems cannot do their job if you don't get enough."

"Ratchet it is not my internal repairs that concern me at this time it personal ones that do."

"You keep saying personal I need to have more data on what you speak of."

"Oh. How soon can you leave?" Ratchet inquires.

"I will notify you when we leave." Optimus replies.

"That will be fine.

"I should inform that Agent Fowler is back at base demanding to speak with you." Ratchet informed him

"Thank you, Ratchet. Prime out." Prime was debating with himself when agent Fowler called.

**-000000000-**

"Prime to base."

"Prime, it's about time. Washington wants to know what's going on." Agent Fowler spat out.

"Prime, what is going on?"

"Agent Fowler, currently we are in the camping site you acquired for us to use. We will be leaving shortly. "

"What in blue blazes happened?"

"As you are aware we were captured by Decepticons ns and tortured. In the process Tory lost her few belongings and is left with no money and very little clothing. The little clothing she now is wearing she acquired in the laundry faculties from the lost and found items left." Optimus informs him.

"Damn, let me guess Starscream?" Fowler stated with a shiver remembering the torturer he was forced to endure.

"Yes.' Prime hissed

"We can't have this girl traveling in you across country half naked. I'll set up a charge account for supplies. Have her change what she needs. When she done her tell her to have the clerk to call 1-888-555-5555 and tell them transfer her to Alfa Section One. Pin or password is Big Red."

"When, she returns I'll inform her."

"Good."

"Agent Fowler,"

"Yes.'

"Thank You."

"You are welcome. Fowler out"

Tory didn't bother to acknowledge young teeny boppers girls who were just barely wearing enough clothes to be considered legal as they gave her a long disgusted stared than starting giggling ridiculously as she was heading to the bathrooms. Before heading in to the bathrooms she quickly checks soda pop machine and hits a jack pop because she not only finds a quarter just under the bottom edge of the machine but as she reaching down for it she sees someone had left behind an un opened bottle Sunkist orange soda.

"I love picky people," Tory mumbles with a smile as she cracked open the cold soda. "May not but OJ." She continued as she took a long drink from the soda she believed it was left by someone who possibly hit the wrong button and didn't like orange.

After fishing her quick unintentional breakfast Tory goes to go inside the restrooms but notices a sign on the door reminding campers of the free pancake feed that morning. After making quick use of falsities Tory washing her hands then rinses out the bottle. After Tory leaves the restrooms she calls out to Prime. "Hey, Prime I am heading over to the picnic area for a free pancake feed they are doing. I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Then she continues to the picnic area without waiting for a response from Prime.

Once at the picnic area Tory grabs a paper plate, napkins, plastic utensils and prepackaged condiments like syrup, peanut butter and jelly. Checking the pockets on her pants Tory is thankful they are in good condition so she grabs a few extra prepackaged condiment of Peanut butter and jelly for later down the road because she didn't know when she would eat again. When it's her turn all she gets are a couple of pancakes because she knows that she doesn't have enough money to get the extras like bacon, sausage, coffee, or OJ.

Tory sits quietly enjoying her breakfast while watching families enjoying their family time. She smiles sadly as she watching a father happily chase after his daughter who was giggling madly while running from. As old memories threaten to surface Tory quick finishes her food then covers the rest and heads back from Optimus. On her way back she notices that Prime had managed to move closer.

"Checking up on me Big Guy?" Tory teases as she climbs up into the passenger side of his cab.

"Actually I wanted to inform you sooner that Agent William Fowler arranged for an account at the Main Lodge so that you travel in a little nicer clothing and get some clothing for the trip. Just have them call 1-888-555-5555 and tell them transfer you to Alfa Section One. Pin or password is Big Red."

"How much does this Fallow know about what happened?"

"Only that you and I were attacked and held captive against our wills. He does have some firsthand knowledge of what the Decepticons are capable of."

"You are one scary smart bot when it comes to politicking."

"Thank you."

"Okay clothes then we hit the road. Hey Prime, if I remember correctly you'll need to park across the street so before you head to do that why don't you drop me at the lower Laundry area. I will make my way up to the main lodge through the Laundry area and gaming room." Tory tells him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine I know the old couple who runs the place." Tory tells him.

"Then, I'll wait for you across the street."

"Thanks."

Inside the laundry area Tory quickly checks Lost and Found for anything she could use. Nothing had been added so she makes her way through out of the Laundry room to the Gaming room, checking all the coin machines in the area. She doesn't find any in the Laundry room. The Gaming room is mostly filled with old 80's pin balls games and video games, plus one well used pool table in the middle. Quickly check each machine Tory find a quarter in the old T2 pinball game. Just before heading up the stairs Tory glances over the "Trade a Book" rack and gives a slight snort of laughter when she sees an old 50's book about giant robots coming to take of over the world. Next she moves on to some old Clark Kent style phone booths that were in the hall just under the stairs outside of the Gaming room. Using an old trick Tory manages to score two dollars out of one of two old phone booths.

"I swear that step hates me." Tory says as she gets up from an unceremonious entrance by kissing the floor of the main lodge when the pants she was wearing end catches on part of the last step.

"Are you okay? Now why you would you say that young lady." An older woman says as she bends down to help Tory.

"Because when I was a kid and came here I did the almost exact something every time I came in this way." Tory states as she rubs her knees.

"Oh, my stars in the heavens that means you must be little Tory Baker." The woman said with a smile and hugged Tory.

"Hey Mrs Mason…" Tory replied as she tried to relax from the hug. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has. I am so glad to see you. I so can't wait to show your parents how I used their ideas to change this place around." Mrs. Mason excitedly says as she helps Tory to get up. "Where are they?"

"Dad never made it back from his last tour and mom… well, mom died in a car accident a few years later." Tory tells her while avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"Oh my dear child, I am so sorry. I didn't know." Mrs. Mason said. "Who are you staying with?"

"I am heading for a relative's home. But I was mugged a little ways back and lost just about everything. No worries though I have friend supplying me with a line of credit if that's okay with you." Tory tells her.

"No problems baby girl." Mrs. Mason tells her. "I have to run to the drug store for old Harold."

"Okay.." Tory says with a hint of disappointment that she was leaving.

"So that you are taken care of right away I will have Jenna help you." Mrs. Mason says as she calls to a young teenager girl sitting behind a cash register who was paying more attention texting then Mrs. Mason. "Hey Jenna. Jenna…Jenna I want you to help Tory with anything she needs."

"Thank you Mrs. Mason." Tory replies.

"No problem. I still have a few minutes so let me show you how I implemented your parent's ideas." Mrs. Mason says as she started walking her around.

"Like you father suggested I not only have mirrors down every isle way but really good security cameras. I did like your father said and have half very visible and the others hidden. Plus I have several panic buttons that go directly to the police station." Mrs. Mason told her as she pointed out the mirrors and cameras. "I am so glad your father showed up that day and stop those thugs from hurting anyone." Mrs. Mason went on.

Tory listened to Mrs. Mason but recalled the day that had stopped in just to use the restroom. She remembers how the place was so miss matched you couldn't find anything. While Tory and her mom were in the restroom some young punk boys came in and tried to rob the Main Lodge. When her mother and she came out of the bathroom Tory's dad had already disarmed and knocked out the robber's then zip tired their hands. He father acted like it was nothing big as he attended to old Harold who got hit by one of the robbers. After that Mrs. Mason and Harold the owners convinced her parents to stay for free which turned into a wonderful relationship. After that day they had made it a point to stay at their new friends business.

"Then your mother's wonderful suggestions on how to improve my business have paid off very nicely. I have my several free internet sites that are bringing customs from as far as China and Japan who want to stay here and are paying months in advance. As you can see I took your mother's advice and treated each row as a department. Here we have a grocery, drug, and sporting goods. Sometimes I feel like a scaled down versions of a Wal-Mart." Mrs. Mason laughs

"Don't let Walmart hear you say that they may go into the camp ground business." Tory teased her as she followed her down the aisles and mentally took noted of what she may need.

"Because of the new business I've been getting I was able to expand not only the main lodge but the entire campsite. My next project is the one you suggested I am looking for newer games for the Gaming Room. I took your suggestion about keeping the park open on Halloween as a Haunt Park. It did so well I have reservations for it two years in advance." Mrs. Mason tells her as they down the main isle way show her how her family helped the place.

"Wow this place as sure gotten bigger." Tory said as she glanced down each of the isle then notices a very large new gift shop wing.

"Listen I have to go, but you any time you want to stay here, it's on the house. Okay. No agreement." Mrs. Mason told her.

"Okay. Mrs Mason." Tory says as she watches the old woman leave.

As soon as Mrs. Mason left Tory walks into the gift shop stops and snickers as she notices that the Campsite logo is on everything from cheapie key chains to expensive home décor and just about just about everything in-between. Tory grabs up a large hiking backpack and starts stuffing it first with long list of items she'll need like a pack of men's wool socks, three medium size shirts, a three pairs of medium tie sweat pants, three pairs of army tacky pants that convert to shorts, three sweat shirts, two hoodies one of which was rain poof. Tory laughed out right when she snatches up a three sport bra and three matching underpants with the Campsite logo on it. Tory heads for the new changing booth and quickly changes out of her "Lost and Found" clothes and changes into new ones she was about the purchase. Tory made sure to put the money she found in one of the small pockets and the extra prepackaged condiment in another on the back pack.

Making sure to keep all of the tags out Tory put the "Lost and Found" clothes into the back pack. Before leaving the Gift shop Tory snatches up a fleece blanket, large beach towel and heavy goose down jacket and places them in the back pack.

Jenna gives Tory a disgusted look as she passes by her which Tory just ignores as she heads down the camping isle first. In the camping isle she grabbed up a water proof goose down sleeping bag and filter water bottle then used the straps on the back pack to secure them to the bottom of the back pack. Tory goes up the Drug isle next and picks up travel size feminine products, advil, toothbrush, and toothpaste and hair brush. The last isle she heads down is the grocery isle and picks up some bags of beef jerky, crackers, a few cup of soup, some power bars, along with a couple of sticks of gum. As Tory is coming up the isle she grabs up a reusable 16 oz coffee mug. She fills up the coffee mug with coffee and the water bottle with water at the refreshment isle. Tory grabs up some hot burritos and few chicken strips and heads up to the cash register but stops at the weapons case and looked it over. She thought about the shot gun but knew it won't be a good idea so she settled on 12 inch black edge survival knife.

"Excuse me, may take a look at the Brentte survival knife." Tory asks Jenna who proceeds to ignore her and kept texting away on her cell phone. "Jenna could you please show me the Brentte survival knife."

"Like, are you old enough to handle that?" Jenna snottily asks in a fake valley girl accent as she disgustingly looks Tory over.

"Not only am I old enough to but I believe Mrs. Mason said for you to help me with anything I need." Tory told her as she realized that Jenna was one of the two girls who laughed at her when she heading to the bathroom earlier. At which the two females got into a stare down and after a few minutes Jenna looked away.

"Fine." Jenna snapped and got the knife out of the case.

"I'll take the sharpener too." Tory says with a little smile.

"Will that be everything?" Jenna sneers.

"Here's all the tags for the items I am going to purchase." Tory says as she places the takes to the items she's wearing on the counter.

"I have to pull everything out of the bag." Jenna snaps.

"That's fine I understand. But I'll need to get my money and stuff out before you do." Tory says as she removes her money, "Lost and Found" clothes and prepackaged condiment and placed them in her pocket.

"Your total is 354.97 with tax. How will you be paying for this?" Jenna rudely inquires after she rings all the items up.

"Jenna would you please call 1-888-555-5555 and tell them transfer you to Alfa Section One." Tory asks nicely.

"Why don't you have a card or I.D.?" Jenna remarks

"If you call the number they will take care of everything." Tory tells her

"Fine." Jenna snaps as she makes the call.

"Base 15 how may I help you?" The female operator answers.

"Yeah I got some chick here saying that I needed to call this number and asked to be transferred to Alfa Section One." Jenna says.

"Hold on one moment I will transfer you right away." The operator said quickly then transfers her.

"This is Agent Fowler who am I speaking with." Fowler snaps out.

"Jenna Woods?" Jenna nervously answers.

"Why are you calling?" Fowler demands.

"Uh..hmm."

"Well spit it out I don't have all day."

"There is girl here saying that she want to charge some stuff to you guys." Jenna answers.

"What is the password?" A Fowler's rough voice demands.

"The guy on the line wants a password." Jenna says a little unnerved.

"The password is Big Red." Tory tells her with a smile.

"She says the password is Big Red." Jenna nervously replied.

"Password is confirmed. What is the amount I would like a list of the items and the total."

Tory listen to a very nervous Jenna give the man on the other end of the line a list of what she bought and the total while she slipped on her coffee.

"That is fine the government is transferring the funds to the business account of the campsite. Now please let me talk to our representative." The man tells her.

Now please place our reprehensive of the line." The man on the other end of the line tells her.

"The man wants to talk to you." Jenna says as she hands the phone to Tory.

"This is Tory."

"I hear you and Prime had a little unwelcome meet with some unfriendlies?"

"Just a little. Sir." Tory answers as recognizes the voice as one of authority most likely ex-military.

"I'll expect a full report when Prime brings you to the base."

"Now wait a minute I was planning on.."

"I understand you have been through a lot but I need a full report and not just from Prime but you. I need to know a lot more than what can be discussed over unsecured lines. Do I make my self clear."

"Sir. Yes Sir." She states as her body immediately stands at attention like how her father had trained her to do when replying to a superior officer.

"Are you military?" Fowler asks.

"No sir! I just on my way to am becoming a Marine. Sir.""

"Then I expect to see you here soon Soldier. Sempir Fi." Fowler responds

"Hoo RA!" Tory calls back over the phone then hangs up. "Jenna could you let Mrs. Mason know that I had to be heading out and I'll give her a head up later."

"Yeah. I guess." Jenna tells her.

"Thanks. Have a great day." Tory tells her with a smile as she grabs her stuff and heads out the door. Just as Tory is about to climb into Prime's cab she takes one last look and smiled at the happy memories that played through her mind.

**-000000000-**

**Sick Abyss**

Meanwhile in the space in the darkness of space at the remnants of the space bridge a dark spark starts beep out drawing the attention of another dark spark.

Beep…..Beep….Beep….**BEEP!**

**-000000000-**

Author's Notes:

Remember:

No one was willing to be a proof reader/ Beta for this chapter so if I miss spelled something or there are other grammar errors I am sorry.

Reviews feed Author's imagination so if you want this story to continue FEED ME!


	8. Chapter 7 Road Trip

**Primitive Violation Revisited**

**WARNING! STORY CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SIMPLY DO NOT READ! This story for mature audiences (18 and older)**

The following chapter was very difficult to write but to be true to the story and life it had to be written**. So you are WARNED again if this type of subject bothers you in anyway DON'T READ IT!**

I came up with the idea while UlurNaga wrote the first 5 chapters. UlurNaga also helped with this next chapter but I wrote most of it. This story is not meant as a joke or insult to rape victims but as a tribute to them for what they/we silently survive every minute of every day.

This story is supposed to be an example of how one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, and a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.

The story takes place in _Transformers Prime_ shortly after Darkness Rising Part 5 and Master and Student. I will try to follow the story line of _Transformers Prime_. The characters will have other issues outside of _Transformers Prime_story line those will be the main forces of this story.

**It deals with Sparkrape, and will contain a great deal of sexual content. SOME OF THE CHARACTERS SWEARS, so don't be offended by the content because YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED. If you don't like the context of this story, then PLEASE just don't read it. I cannot stress that enough, people.**

Sorry about the caps between the chapters but I am sure you'll be happy with the length and chapter. Still no Beta/Proof Reader so if spelling error please forgive I tried to catch them all.

Reviews feed Author's imagination so if you want this story to continue FEED ME!

Thank You and Enjoy

**Chapter 7 Road Trip **

**-000000000-**

**Hell's Highway **

**(Highway 2 S. Bound)**

"You were in there quite a while."Prime states as Tory got back in.

"Yeah well, like I told you my family and the owners goes a ways back." Tory snaps the realized how rude she sounded. "Sorry about that Prime. I just was…."

"I understand." Optimus gently reassures her. "Where you able to get everything you needed for the trip?"

"Yeah I was. In fact I got extra so we don't have to make too many more stops along the way." Tory tells him as she put her new back pack into his sleeping area.

"That will please Ratchet." Optimus says as he pulls out onto the Highway 2 South.

"I figure our next stop should be in about 4 hours. Which will take us to the replica stone hedge and then less than five mile from it is a Fly J truck stop. Do you have enough fuel or should we stop sooner?" Tory states.

"I don't consume human fuel and I have more than enough to make it to our destination." Optimus informs her.

"So if you don't use human fuel what do you use?" Tory asked as she shoved a power bar.

For the next several hours Tory and Prime compare and explain the difference between humans and Cybertronian. Tory even manages to get Prime to laugh at how similar and different their kinds are.

"You have lived an interesting life." Optimus laughs.

"Look who's talking. I betting you are holding the more juicer stuff back." Tory laughs so hard she had to brace herself against the seat to keep from falling.

"Why do you believe I am holding juicer stuff back?" Optimus inquires.

"Come Big Guy you have been around way longer then I could every image and you're trying to say that you are not holding back." Tory laughs.

Silence is his only responds.

"Don't worry you can save it for later." Tory teases.

"The Replica Stone Hedge you mention earlier is 5 miles ahead." Optimus informs as he tries to avoid the continuing subject.

"Thanks and you are safe on the juicy story telling…for now." Tory replies.

"This is a strange place. What is it about?" Optimus inquires as he pulls off of Highway 14 into empty parking area.

"This is like I said it's a replica.. Sam Hill who built this replica visited the real one in England. During the time he visited the original it was believe that it was used as blood an apleasement sacrifices to pagan gods. He felt that the wars that were going on were similar because it took the blood of service men to end it. So to honor those servicemen he built it. There are names of 13 Klickitat County servicemen who died in World War 1 on the pillars." Tory explains as she climbs out of Prime's cab.

"That is very admiral." Prime states.

"Do you have anything like this back on your planet?" Tory asks

"We did but.." Prime replies.

"Yeah I understand, war leave and takes what it wants." Tory remarks with a pit of sadness as she walked over to the bronze plaque and started to read it." _This monument is erected in the hope that others inspired by the example of their valor and their heroism may share in that love of liberty and burn with that fire of patriotism which death alone can quench…."_ Then she got very quiet as tears fall down her face.

Optimus observes Tory as he realized she is crying. "Tory are you alright."

"For some this place doesn't just honor the Klickitat servicemen but is a testament to all servicemen and women from all the wars." Tory says as she kisses her father's dog tags then heads into the monument.

The cool fall breeze didn't nothing to deter Tory's from stretching her legs around and through the full size monument. She walks to the center stone and lowers to one knee and quietly repeats two old poems taught to her by her father

**Across this land**

is scattered

remnants

of the many

who stood beside

each other

and fought

the enemy

to win

the victory.

Their number is

decreasing

by thousands

every day,

these men who

stood before the

cannons that

roared away,

who sailed into

the maelstrom

of vessels fired

to sway the

storm of battle.

Their ranks thin

daily as time

does take its toll,

at gatherings of the many

crowns of grey unfold

to mark their presence

in the ranks in which

they march so bold.

To those of us that gather

on auspicious occasions

to honor these warriors,

bear in mind that time

affords us all this

honorable occasion.

No matter

what the uniform

with pride and

care you wore,

you served

your country,

did your best.

We could not

ask for more.

**The Final Inspection**

The Marine stood and faced God

Which must always come to pass

He hoped his shoes were shining

Just as brightly as his brass.

"Step forward now, you Marine,

How shall I deal with you?

Have you always turned the other cheek?

To My Church have been true?"

The Marine squared his shoulders and  
said, "No, Lord, I guess I ain't  
Because those of us who carry guns  
Can't always be a saint.  
I've had to work most Sundays  
And at times my talk was tough,  
And sometimes I've been violent,  
Because the world is awfully rough.  
But, I never took a penny  
That wasn't mine to keep...  
Though I worked a lot of overtime  
When the bills got just too steep,

And I never passed a cry for help,  
Though at times I shook with fear,  
And sometimes, God forgive me,  
I've wept unmanly tears.  
I know I don't deserve a place  
Among the people here,  
They never wanted me around  
Except to calm their fears.  
If you've a place for me here, Lord,  
It needn't be so grand,  
I never expected or had too much,  
But if you don't, I'll understand."  
There was a silence all around the throne  
Where the saints had often trod  
As the Marine waited quietly,  
For the judgment of his God,  
"Step forward now, you Marine,  
You've borne your burdens well,  
Walk peacefully on Heaven's streets,  
You've done your time in Hell."

Tory repeated the poem a few more times, as she repeated it she spoke a little louder. When she finished the poem she wiped a tear from her face and placed in onto the center stone. What Tory didn't realize is that a platoon of soldiers had stopped and all of them were silently standing behind her saluting. When Tory rose up turned and saw them. Tory then salutes back and says "Semper Fi" in unison the entire platoon replies with an "OOORAH!"

Tory then got back into Prime without saying a word to the soldiers but the look they gave each other spoke volumes of the respect for each other and the fallen. Once she was back in Prime's cab Tory brightly smiled at each of the soldier who stood there paying their respects.

"Thank you for letting me stop there, but they closed the gift shop so I need to find another place to use the restroom. There's a couple of nice fruit stands just below us if we go down the back way but it might be a little tight." Tory said.

"I assure you I can drive it." Prime informed her.

"Great."

"What happened back there?" Prime inquires.

"Huh back… oh you mean at Stonehenge. There are just a few places around the states that I stop and pay my respects." Tory told soberly him

"What about the Soldiers?"

"No sure about them but there are many in the armed forces that do the same." Tory replied.

"That was very beautiful… I wish…" Optimus starts to say but stopped.

"You wish what?" Tory asked

"Nothing." Optimus said as pulls into a free parking area.

"It's okay Optimus I can guess what you wish." Tory replied as she climbed out. "I'll be just a few minutes."

Tory quickly headed across the small country road and into the fruit stand to the area around the back. In the back area Tory makes quick use of the old facilities. As Tory is heading back through the Fruit stand she picks out a few apples then pays for them and leaves.

"We should meet up with Ratchet in about 12 more hours." Optimus informs her when she gets back in his cab.

"Oh joy. That sounds so great." Tory replied sarcastically.

"I am not have been around human very much but that believe there was some sarcastic in that." Prime says.

"Nah really." Tory teased back with a big grin on her face.

"I promise that there is nothing to worry about. Ratchet will not harm you." Prime tells her.

"Okay Prime. I get it." Tory says then she changes the subject. "Tell me more about your planet."

As the two new companions pass through Oregon they travel many old highways that look like something out of an old movie. Prime was inspired by the living trees that hung over the narrow old highway. He was amazed at the moving water that followed so cleanly under the countless weathered bridges they would cross.

"Your world has such unique and amazing landscaping." Prime stated.

"Yeah it does." Tory replies from Prime's passenger side as she rested her head on the window.

"I am not sure you know your eyes are closed." Prime teases her.

Tory opens her eyes to see the beautiful over hanging trees that line both side of old like a two lane highway from the 40th's with the old arching cement guard rail that was their only protecting from the 300 foot drop on the left side.

"Tory, I wish to ask you something but I am not sure how to?" Prime nervously remarks.

"Just ask away." She told him as she munches on another power bar and drinks what's left of her water.

"I would like to more about how you survive." Prime cautioniously replies.

"Survived?" Tory questions.

"Yes, survived all this time after you were first attacked?" Prime hesitantly asks.

It took several long tense minutes before Tory took a slow deep breathe then she begins her tale. "If anyone else asked I wouldn't but I know you are asking because of what happened and you won't have many others that will understand. So I will tell you….. It all started shortly after we moved Los Angles, my dad went M.I.A…. As the days went on my mom started drinking. One night an Officer James Corson brought her home. She had been drinking and driving….. That officer kept bringing her home after that for the same reason…. Shortly thereafter my father was declared dead. She really lost it. Officer James Corson took a special interest in her and me… He pretended that he cared. My father wasn't even dead 24 hours when Corson made his moves on my mother then 3 weeks after that he married my mother. Their wedding night he got her hook on illegal drugs…. When my mother got to deep into the drugs she couldn't give Corson what he wanted he turned to me." Tory explains as she stares off into the setting sun. "He wasn't like most of those sick bastards. There was no small subtle hints, no mistaken gentle touches, no misunderstanding. No... He just took want he wanted when he wanted. The first time I was only 12 years old. My mother was gone when he came home. He stormed into my room. He ripped my clothes off. I tried to fight back I did everything my father had taught me but nothing stopped him. It only pissed him off. There was no pleasure for me because the only wetness that made it easier for me was my virgin blood. I fought him every time but he still kept coming" Tory continues as she hugs herself and starts to rock her seat.

"Oh Tory, I don't quite understand but what you says must of hurt." Prime says while he fought the urge to find this Officer Corson and hurt him.

"When sex is done right there is pleasure for both parties and the female being wet helps easy any pain." Tory explains. "But Corson didn't care about how I felt. All he care about was his pleasure.

"Didn't?" Prime started to say but was interrupted by Tory.

"Someone stop him? Why didn't I tell someone?... I told some cops but they didn't believe me they believed him…. He would always make sure mom was gone. When I did tell her what he was doing she didn't believe me; mostly because she was drunk, high or both but usually both. For the next few years that's how it went. I knew I wouldn't survive if I stay and I knew at that point my mother was gone into the bottle and pills. I made secret plans to run-a-way. I set up most of my school classes to be online but still went to school or I would make it appear I left for school when I would actually head for the beach and prep for being a Marine. If I knew he was going to be home I would stay at the public libraries as late as I could get away with. During the summer the libraries, Public Parks and the Beach were where I spent most of my time because I knew he won't be stupid enough to try any shit with some many people around cop or not. I took great pains to make several different to-go bags filled with a couple of change of clothes and basic necessaries. Then I hid them in different places throughout the city. Where ever I hid my stuff I made sure he couldn't trace to me. I avoided the obvious places like Bus stations and Airports. I never hung with kids because he may have gone after them when I left. I join a few different cheap gyms under assumed names and hid my bags. Under overpasses that are rarely used are great placed to stash stuff just. You just have to make sure it's hidden well or the bums steal it." Tory says that wipes away a few stray tears.

"You were very brave." Prime tells her.

"Brave had nothing to do with it. I was scared shitless most of the time. But that doesn't stop a Marine and a Marine is what I am going to be! One way or another! The hardest thing to do was to save traveling money. He would go through all my stuff looking for money or any signs that I was planning on running. Plus I had no money of my own. I started to collect glass bottles and aluminum cans to recycle. I would walk through the drive-thru fast food places and pick up the drops coins. Coin machines are a pretty good place if you know the tricks on the older ones. I got a few odd jobs from people around the area. I even I would then hide small amounts of money in the obvious places but hid the larger amounts where he wouldn't look. When he found the small amounts of money he would beat me. All the time he would beat me he would tell me, I was never getting away and that I belonged to him." Tory tells him then continues. "Then one stormy night…, Funny how it's always a dark and stormy night when thing get the worst…., Mom came home somewhat sober and somewhat clean to find him raping me. Mom got pissed and she bashed his head in with a lamp. We knew we had to leave A.S.A.P so mom grabbed a few things as did I. We hadn't been driving for more than an hour all the while mom begging me to forgive her and cursing him out, when out of the darkness that Son-of-bitch came in one of the trick out, jack up pickup trucks. He rammed us into a deep revean. I only remember bits and pieces of the crash… I came to a few days later in the hospital. The doctors told me that my mother more than likely died on impact. I know she was alive when we were at the bottom when he started beating on her; she was cussing him out and fighting back. Carson at that point said my mother was "No better than a dirty slut". I tried to stop him but then he started in on me. He would most likely would have killed me too if a passerby had called the crash into 911.

"I do not understand how he could do such things and no one stopped him." Prime remarks as he tried to keep the anger at the human out of his voice.

"He fooled a lot of people…. I should have spent the next few weeks in the hospital healing from two of cracked ribs a broken wrist but I found out he was going to be in "Los Vegas" for those weeks at some supposed "police training". Tory said as did quote marks with her hands on Los Vegas and Police training."

"Why do you make those strange hand movements?" Prime remarks.

"It is how us humans sarcastically emphasis something. He was in Los Vegas and partying." Tory explained then moved on in her story. "I bolted after I got an air cast for my wrist. I didn't even stay to say Good-bye to my mother…. He had arranged for the funeral to take place after he got back. Before I left town I made sure to leave several false trails for him. Plane tickets I purchased with my mother's credit card to England with a connecting flight in Denver and New York City. Then on a different card of my mother's I purchased a bus Ticket to Mexico. I took one of his cards gave it to a street punk I knew and told him to get lost with it. I took the back way of L.A. and headed north. I figured I had at least a good three days on him then. I never stayed in any one town for more than a couple of days and never in the same area for more than few hours. While on the run I still did my online classes but made sure to leave town as soon as I finished one." Tory continues.

"What about the support groups you spoke about?" Prime asks.

"I didn't start any counseling sessions until quite a while after I left. I was having my wrist check at a free clinic when a girl my age came in saying she had been raped by her uncle. I was about to leave but couldn't help but hear the cops believed her even though her uncle was a cop. One of the female cops stayed with her while she got checked out. The female cop noticed me for some reason as I was listening to her talk to the girl about some of the local support groups. She "accidently" left a card to one of the places on the seat next to me. It was at a church so I figured I could at least get a free meal or something. I've been going ever since."

"You talk about being Marine how were you going to do that?" Prime inquires.

"My dad started training me because he knew it was my dream and I would do it with or without him. He set me up with small things to increase my stamina then as I got better he would push me even farther. I continued his training even after his death. The Libraries, Parks, and Beaches weren't just for protection they were for training. The Libraries were for mental training. It was there I read everything I could on Military, spy, and regular basic training so that I would be mentally ready. The Parks I used the trees and the jungle gyms to prepare myself so that I wouldn't be afraid of heights during training once I joined. The Beaches I used to train myself in swimming but like a Marine would swim, hard fast and fully clothed. Then I would march with a weight for several miles. I did it like my dad taught me. As for getting in now I have a plan. You see my dad left a safety deposit box for me back in Jasper. I could only get into after I turned 21. Grandma Lindy, one of fathers many foster mothers said it has all his Marine contacts in it. Once I get into better shape I was going to use it to get a hold of them and see if they with the help of Staff Sergeant Theresa Seng a recruiter can get me in to the Corps. I hope that with them as a reference the Corps will allow me to join." Tory explains to him.

"I don't see why the Marines would not want a strong brave young woman like you." Optimus states. "I would want you… on my team."

"Thanks Optimus and who know after I become a Marine, I just might be assigned to your team." Tory thanked him but then continued. "You see that asshole Corson knew about my dream about becoming a Marine and enter a false shoplifting arrest that the value of it was five hundred and one dollars just over the limit the Marines allow for a mister meaner. But I'll find a way." Tory spats.

"I will speak with Agent Fowler about what happened and see if he too could put in a good word with the Corps." Prime says.

"Thanks Prime. But I really don't want him knowing about Corson." Tory says

"Tory Agent Fowler will listen and take the propped steps." Prime reassures her.

"Okay." She replies with a yawn.

"You sound tired why you don't get some more rest." Prime tells her.

"Sounds good but I could use a restroom and food break first." Tory answers.

"I believe there is another "Flying J" truck stop up ahead. Will that work?" Prime informs her.

"Sounds great…"

With the help of Agent Fowler again Tory was able to eat like a King at the McDonalds that was attached to the Flying J. Plus he arranged it so that she could pick a few more things like; traveling food, a half way descent MP3 player that Prime programmed for her with almost any song she wanted off the local radio stations. She snagged up couple of pairs of light weight but warm gloves, beanie hats, and a medium size travel bag of handy-wipes. She grabbed up a Leatherman multi-tool, lighter, compass, duck tape and a versatile flash light and the batteries. But what really made her day was the Coffee that she got and took in her new large thermos. Tory saw the pay phones there and thought about giving her Grandma Lindy call be decided against it because there were too many people and cameras that if that bastard got the slightest clue that she had been there he could track her with. Once she was done they were on the road again little did they know what was taking high in the sky.

**-000000000-**

**Evil Sky - Con Ship.**

From the depths of the spacecraft Nemesis, Starscream's screams of pain and pleasure could be heard all the way on the command deck. "AHHHHH that hurts. You piece of scrap... YESS! Do it again. YESSSSSSS! I am almost there! HARDER!""

After a few more intense hours of his screaming Starscream finally couldn't take anymore and passes out. When he finally awoke he found the con who worked on him earlier was just finishing plasma welding shut his cod piece.

"What in the name of Primus are you doing?" Starscream demands

"I have done all I can. There is no way I can replace your spike." A lowly con informs Starscream.

"WHAT!" Starscream bellows.

"I am sorry but I know of no way to replace it." The Con remarks.

Angered by the news Starscream shoots the con with his rocket and leaves the Medical bay to head up on the command deck. Once up on the command deck he decide to lighten his spark by playing the demise of Megatron over several times.

"Such a Shame. But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grand exit." Starscream sneers.

Sound wave enters the command deck as Starscream turns to him and says. "Ah, Soundwave cue the audio/visual. I wish to address the troops."

Soundwave responds by beeping then Starscreams large head appears on every screen of the Nemesis as he addresses the troops.

"The loss of Megatron, Leader of the great Deceticon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet we mustn't despair over his tragic demise, but instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand." Starscream performs before for the troops.

A single con speaks up to the large screen before him for all to hear. "With all due respect, Commander Star—uh, Lord Starscream."

"Yes, yes. What is it?" Starscream demands.

"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?" The lone Con asks then mumbles "With a spikeless one leading us."

"Allow me to be crystal clear. I studied for millennia under our former Master. Thus, I am equipped to lead you. I, Megatron's true heir, Lord STARSCREAM, emperor of destruction!" Starscream announces.

"He is far from equipped anymore." Another of the Cons mutter while the others also mutter their disagreement about Starscream.

"WHAT?!" Starscream scoffs then marches off. "What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name. Ah, but wait. Legend tells of one capable warrior who has no idea what has happened, who exists here, upon this very planet, on who can be student to my master." Starscream says to Soundwave but more to himself.

Soundwave approaches' Starscream and shows some static on his visor.

"How long will it take to locate?" Starscream demands.

Strange images appear on Soundwaves visor with a sad face.

"IT WILL TAKE THAT LONG! WELL HURRY IT ALONG. I don't want to wait what the humans call a month for my student. I MUST HAVE MY STRONG NEW STUDENT QUICKLY!"

Soundwaves only response was more beeping as he turned his back to Starscream.

"Fine but I will need something to occupy my time…. Send for that one Con who called me spikeless... Have him meet my special room. He'll be a fitting example.." Starscream sneers as he turns away.

The only acknowledgement that Soundwave that had heard him was the intense screaming that came from Starscreams special room that Prime and Tory had been.

**-000000000-**

**Late Night Meetings **

**120 miles from the Nevada boarder**

**Black Ridge Mining Camp**

As Optimus pulled in to what was once a thriving community of Black Ridge Mine he use a low control pulse to try and detect any threats that they may encounter. As his pulse pass through the old building he found nothing that was new then about 70 years ago. Once he felt it was safe he started to wake up Tory, who had climbed into his sleeping compartment earlier to rest for a, but for a few brief moments he observed her. Optimus watched how her chest slow raised and fell with each breathe she took. Even though he did speak of the status protection to her it was on his mind because the feeling it brought to surface. He remembered how he could feel everything his otherself felt did to her. He remembered how her soft skin felt under his digits. He remembered how she tasted but felt ashamed that he was dwelling on it.

"Tory… Tory wake up…" Optimus announces while mentally shook off how his spark was starting to feel.

"Damn what the hell is wrong with me?…." Tory says she rises up from his sleeping compartment and starts to brush her hair.

"Are you physically ill?" Prime asks

"No, that's not it." Tory answers as she finishes brushing her hair and starts to pack everything together.

"Then why do you think something is wrong with you?" Prime asks.

"Sense meeting you, I have slept more hours one stretch then I have since I was 11." Tory explains as she finishes packing her stuff then climbs into his passenger seat all the while she puts her stuff next to her.

"Why would your sleeping habits concern you?" Prime asks.

"I didn't sleep much living under the same roof as that bastard. When I went on the run I would allow myself not more than about 3 to 4 hours of sleep together. But I guess in a way I should be thankful for learning to train myself to sleep those short hours because to be Marine you have to have endurance." Tory explains as she looks around the darkness outside.

"Do you think what happened between us physically changed your sleep patterns?" Prime asks with a pit of worry.

"I don't think so." Tory says with a shake of her head.

"When was the last time you slept that well?"

Tory took her time and thought about it then answered. "Back when my dad was alive and home."

"Then back when you felt safe?" Prime inquires.

"Or maybe my body was pushed harder than most humans and hit its breaking point?" Tory reasons then realizes she must get into better shape both physically and mental. "But yes, I do feel safe around you."

"We should inform Ratchet of your concerns. When I spoke with him just before we arrive he informed me he should be here with-in two earth hours, so if you don't mind would you please get out so I can transform." Prime explains.

"Huh?"

""I would like to stretch my legs" as you humans say." Prime informs her.

"Is it safe?" Tory asks

"I do not detect any threats with-in in the surrounding area." Prime answers.

"Cool I could stretch my legs too." Tory says pulling her things as she climbs out.

Tory watches in awe as the once very battered Peter-built truck transforms into the impressive robot she had seen earlier.

"Wow.. Damn I could live to be a thousand years old and that would never get old." Tory remarks. "Hey Prime I am going to find an outhouse."

"What is an outhouse?" Prime asks.

"It's another type of restrooms for us humans." Tory answers.

"Interesting." Prime remarks as he watches Tory go towards a small build on the side of the others.

When Tory comes out of the outhouse she had known of from her last trip there with her parents, she stood marveling at the sight of Optimus Prime illuminated by the full moon that had just broke from the clouds. Tory's heart rate went through the roof as she notice the massive robot's

It was a few short hours later when a set of head light hurriedly came up the old mountain trails that they had come.

"Is that him?" Tory asks.

"Yes, that is him." Prime responds

"It is very good to see you." Ratchet says after he transforms.

"Yes, it is good to see you to my friend." Prime says. "This is Tory Baker. She was captured with me.

"More humans.. Yess… Hhhhmmm I see some major physical damage but what is this personal issues you kept referring to." Ratchet says.

"Starscream used a dual neural stimulator and disrupter on me to active my Spark for interface." Prime explains

"Oh no, I have heard rumors form victims who were questioned by him that he would for an interface with them to gave intel. Did he interface with you?" Ratchet says disgust.

"No I did not interface with a con." Prime remarks.

"Thank the All-Spark….Oh wait that means that you need to interface I should radio RC.."

"NO! I don't need to because ... I ….. my…. Spark raped…Tory…" Prime states.

"Could you please repeat yourself because I thought I heard you say." Ratchet starts to say but is irrupted by Prime.

"No I will not repeat myself and you heard correctly." Prime firmly tells him.

"But it's not possible.." Ratchet denies.

"To my shame it is." Optimus shamefully answers as he turns away from him and look down towards Tory who gave him a gentle look back than explains to Ratchet. "He activated interface program with a dual neural stimulator and disrupter; capable of either halting neuron semantics, or manipulating their function.

"I am not surprised about what he did to you. Prime you are not the first he forced himself on." Ratchet explains. "I had to tend to countless autobots who he sparkrape. Many of them felt so bad that they took their own sparks. What I don't understand is how he could sparkrape a human? Wait if he Sparkraped you Prime he would access to.."

"He didn't rape either one of us."

"I don't understand you said that there was a you said he forced activated your interface program than you had to interface. " Ratchet mumbles.

"I did interface but not with Starscream." Prime says as he glances down towards Tory.

"That's a relief but whom with? Soundwave?" Ratchet asked not getting the hint.

"Dude are you fucking dense or what? Starscream force us to screw each other." Tory tells him

"I don't understand." Ratchet looks at her with confusion.

"Shit. His Spark," Tory says pointing at Prime "had a hell of a wild ride." Tory informs him

"I do understand what she's saying." Ratchet says as he is scanning Prime.

"My spark interface with her." Prime explains as he point to Tory.

Ratchet will be stunned into silence then sputters out... "That is not possible they don't have the equipment for a proper interface."

"He's spark didn't seem to think so." Tory snickers at Ratchet's reaction.

"To my shame it is true that my Spark forced interface on Tory." Prime tells him with his head bent.

"Damn, Prime I told you before you didn't do it, that spikeless shit face Starscream did. He used you as a tool. I don't hold you responsible stop doing this to yourself." Tory tosses some pebbles up at Prime.

"The human is right Prime there was nothing you could have done once he activated your interface program with a dual neural stimulator and disrupter. Actually this is a relief in a way if you would have be sparkraped by him or any of the other cons your spark would evenly want to interface with them again."

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU MEAN HIS SPARK WILL WANT TO FUCK ME AGAIN! HELL NO!" Tory bellows as she backs away from them.

"I swear, I would never let that happen again." Prime tells her as he bends down as she backs away from him to which his face reveals his sadness.

Seeing his sadness Tory steps up to him and places her small hand on to his leg as if to say. "It going to be okay."

"You are an organic so unless the same things happen again. I highly don't it will want to interface with you again." Ratchet bluntly tells her human. "So just calm yourself."

"Okay." Tory says feels like he just insulted her.

"Ratchet could you please scan Tory to make sure my spark has not done any lasting damage to her."

"I need for you to hold still so please calm down." Ratchet calmly states,

"NO PROBING!" Tory informs in no uncertain terms him.

""As if." Ratchet scoffs as he does a quick laser scan over Tory's body. "My scan of you doesn't show any signs of trauma. Are you sure that it actually happened?"

"Damn straight it did. His sparks left burn marks all over me." Tory angrily snaps.

"I do not scan any trauma at all. No broken bones, no strange marks… Nothing. In fact I would say that physically you have never been assaulted."

"That's impossible. I have the burns to prove it." Tory says as lifts up her jacket and shirt to show him her bare back.

"There is no damage." Ratchet says.

"Get your eyes check!" Tory snaps.

"Tory, Ratchet is correct I see no damage to your skin either from past or the marks made by my spark." Optimus tells her as he too observes her back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tory demands.

"Ratchet, you say that there are no signs of any injuries to her?" Prime inquires.

"That is correct."

"Scan her again she had a broken wrist and 2 cracked ribs when she was younger." Prime tells him.

"Now hold on. I said no probing!" Tory says as she starts to back away.

"I assure you I do not need to probe to do a deeper scan." Ratchet tells her as he adjusts his laser scanner. "No just hold still like earlier."

"Fine."

"Have you suffered any side effects like vomiting, dizziness?" Ratchets as he slowly lowers his laser scanner over Tory.

"No. Just like Prime said I've been tired more… Hay wait a minute I am eating more too." Tory explains as she remembers, she ate 2 loaded quarter pounders 2 Large fries and 2 apple pies and still felt the need to get a 2 more those each for the road and that she had eaten them too within an hour of getting back on the road.

"She also doesn't seem to need her glasses." Prime tells him.

"This is very peculiar. I scan shows no signs of her having any damaged to her bone structure at all. In fact it seems denser."

"Hmmm interesting. That is strange but… That is truly different… I didn't know humans could do that." Ratchet mumbles.

"What's happening?" Tory nervously asks.

"It seems that while Prime's spark was interfacing with you, it realize you were different and damaged so it sent new commands to your Neo passages how to repair you."

"HUH?"

"In your human terms his spark fixed you." Ratchet informs them as he finishes the scan.

"IT FUCKING DID WHAT? New Commands? I am not going to turn into some half bake robot toy am I?" Tory bellows.

"Not that I am aware of as if that is even possible but I do suggest that you remain with us for more observation." Ratchet explains as he moves on to scanning Prime.

"No wait a minute.. I thought we go just go our separate ways." Tory says.

"You said you were heading to Jasper we can give you a lift." Prime tells her as he feels a slight ache in his spark at the thought of not seeing her again.

"Though I know little of humans it would be a wise idea if checked up on you to make sure I didn't miss anything." Ratchet tells her

"Plus now more than ever Starscream may want to hurt you. So it would not be safe for you to travel alone." Prime informs her.

"Fine.. But just to Jasper. I am not living at your base or joining your war. I am going to finish  
school and join the Marines." Tory tells them Ratchet will do some minor repairs to Prime so he can travel with less pain but he'll need to more work back at the base.

To which the two Autobots knod their heads in agreement, then Ratchet turns to Prime and starts to scan him.

"Bye Alspark it looks as though you ripped open your own chest." Ratchet remarks.

"I did." Prime answers.

"Oh this is going to take awhile." Ratchet says.

At his remark Tory grabs up her stuff and finds an old weather but sturdity bench so that she can get some more rest. She lulled to sleep by Ratchet cursing at lack of proper tools and spare parts.

**-000000000-**

**Evil on the Trail**

"Dude, where the hell are you?" Officer Ryan Rains of from Los Angles demands over an office phone.

"Washington State. Why should you care? I don't have to be back to work until Monday." Officer James Corson from Los Angles snaps over his blue tooth head set for his cell phone.

"Because there are rumors floating around." Rains tells him.

"Why should I care about rumors?" Corson asks.

"Because they are about you." Rains tell him.

"Fine, I just got a couple more leads to check out. I'll be heading back on Sunday night so I'll be there for my shift on Monday."

"Dude, you should get back sooner."

"Why?" James Corson demands as he eyes a young girl taking a smoke break, grabs his males as he watches her walk back into the Main Lodge of the Thousand Trails.

"Jackson in Internal Affairs is looking for you, too." He says as Detective Carter Jacksons approaches his desk.

"What? Why?" James Corson demands

"I don't know. You should get your ass sooner or it's both our asses.." Ryan Rains remarks.

"Relax, just tell Jackson that I am looking for my kid. Got to go." Officer James Corson says as hangs up and gets out of the rental car than heads in to the Thousand Trails

"Was that him?" Carter Jackson asks.

"Yes." Officer Ryan Rains nervously answers

"Where is he?" Carter Jackson asks

"He's in Washington State looking for his kid."

"Don't you mean his dead wife's kid? Whom he never adopted." Carter Jackson remarks.

"Hey man just because the kid isn't blood doesn't mean he doesn't care." He says as he gets up and heads off.

"Cares… about what?" Carter quietly remarks with a suspicious glint in his eye as he takes a sip off his coffee.

Meanwhile back at Thousand Trails Officer James Corson from Los Angles was about to enters the Main Lodge of the Thousand Trails camp resort but stops when he notices the security cameras that overlapped the parking area and entrance.

"Damn who ever set this system up knew what they were doing. I am going have to be careful." Corson thinks as he places a ball cap on his head and some sun glasses on. Once inside he notices that the place has even better security inside.

He glances around the Lodge and notices a few things the security

But what he doesn't notice was a Mrs. Mason who was observing him from the security room.

"HAROLD!" Mrs. Mason bellowed

"What's you bellowing about?"

"There is a guy out in the main lodge chatting up Jenna."

"So there's always some guy chatting her up."

"Something is off about him."

"Hmm let me take a look."

After awhile of watching him Harold notices some of the things probably setting Mrs. Mason off. He notices how the stranger was keeping his face covered and avoiding the cameras better than most.

"I see what you mean. Mitch and I'll go out and keep a closer eye on him." Harold tells her then heads out the back door to the garage.

"Mitch?!" Harold yells.

"Yeah, H." A large balled man says as he climbs out from under an old World War II jeep.

"It's time for a working break with me in the Main Lodge." Harold remarks as signal to the tall well built bald black man who was covered in strange tattoos that there was possible trouble up front.

"What are we looking at?" Mitch inquires as he knows that there was something or someone making Mrs. M. nervous enough to send both Harold and himself to the main lodge.

"You're the Ex-Army Ranger, judge for yourself and tell me." Harold remarks as he wants a pair of fresh eyes.

"You got it." Mitch says as he holsters nine millimeter on to his belt behind his back and covers it over with a loose fitting button down shirt that covered over his behind.

While Mitch was getting ready Harold grabs one of his old specialty canes that were designed with either a high voltage taser or had a long blade hidden in it. He grabs few other items may give him an advantage if something goes wrong.

When they enter the Main Lodge Mitch does a quick visual swipe as he heads for the coffee machine.

"Well it's not the two snot nose kids at the knife case; they would piss themselves if I just looked at them wrong way." Mitch quietly remarks. `

"Those two would piss themselves if Mrs. Mason farted." Harold snorts.

"Defiantly not Jake and John half asleep at their chess came. That leaves the guy in the ball cap and sun glasses." Mitch says over his coffee.

"Yup that's the one." Harold answers as sips he makes his tea.

"Usually play." Mitch asks.

"Yup you intimate and if that don't work he gets a shocking experience." Harold answers as he grips his cane.

"Are you sure that's the taser and not your blade? We don't want Mrs. M. to have to bail you out of jail again for stabbing someone." Mitch snitchers as his remarks get him a dirty look from Harold. "Just be careful his backing."

"How many weapons do you notice?" Harold asks.

"At least two guns. He has one on his hip covered by that lame ass Los Angeles Dodgers wind breaker. The other is on his Left ankle. Not sure if he has any knives." Mitch states.

"Damn two. What could that mean?"

"Most of the time Law enforcement are the only ones who carry that way. Judging from the jacket and the rental car outside, I would hazard a guess he's from L.A."

"Why L.A. police officer be here and doing his best to avoid the cameras?" Harold questions.

"Usually it means they are up to no good." Mitch remarks.

"Fine let's do the reverse. I talk and you can be back up. If he's a cop and doesn't want to be seen then he should leave without a problem." Harold reasons.

The two war vets makes their way around to their preplan staging area. Harold merrily but casually makes his way towards the front desk, and the stranger, who was chatting up Jenna. While Mitch stocks over to Knife to display case and growls at the two boys, causing them to high tail it out of the Lodge.

Carson was too busy checking out Jenna's breast to realize what was happening around him. But the two good old boys at the window seats, who had seemed half asleep saw the movements of the owner and the Ranger and decided it was best to use the gaming room down the stair. Meanwhile in the security room Mrs. Mason sees the movements of her husband and Mitch and call the local police.

"Sheriff's office how may I help you?"

"Yeah Carol its Brea Mason."

"Hey, girl what happening?"

"Nothing other than thereis a stranger here that may or may not cause some trouble. I have Harold and Mitch dealing with him but if there is a car close could you send him. I got fresh coffee on the house for them." Mrs. Brea Mason says.

"Sure thing hun. Mike isn't that far away I'll send him." Carol informs her.

"Thanks sweetie." Mrs. Mason replies.

While inside Harold had made his way to the stranger and waited for Mitch to get into place. Once Mitch had was statically set up the best advantaged of surprise Harold engaged the stranger in to conversation.

"GOOD AFTERNOON. Sir Welcome. I am the owner of this fine establishment. How may I be of assistance to you?" Harold merrily asks.

"Good afternoon to you to. I was just about to ask this beautiful young thing if she had seen this girl." Carson says as he shows them a photo of a young Tory.

"She looks fimilar but can't say I've seen her here lately." Harold remarks as he recognizes the picture as Tory Baker. "Is she in some sort of trouble?

"Her name is Tory Baker. No she not in trouble she's my step daughter and I am just worried about her." He says.

"She was here earlier but left with some trucker heading east I think." Jenna says.

"Thanks. I'll be leaving now." Corson says as he winks at Jenna then leaves.

Harold watched him leave and Mitch follow the man outside to make sure he left.

"What's wrong Mr. H?" Jenna asks

"Not sure.. Just don't trust him." Harold answers.

"He doesn't see that bad if he's looking for his step daughter." Jenna remarks.

"Did he leave?" Harold asks Mitch as he came back in a few minutes later with the local police.

"Yeah he did." Mitch remarks

"I saw who you were talking about I'll hang around for little bit to make sure he doesn't come back." The officer told Harold.

"Sure thing Coffee is hot and black. Help yourself." Harold tells the officer

_**Mr. H & Mitch over reacted to cute guy looking for his kid. I am hooking up with him later.**_Jenna texts her BFF while she ignored the guys who started talking about old war stories.

**-000000000-**

**Far Far Away but Still Not Far Enough**

**On the Road Again**

"Tory… Tory… Wake up." Prime says.

"Huh.. What? Is it time to go already?" Tory groggily responds and covers her eyes from the bright sun.

"Yes it is, but it's going to be a few more day before we reach Jasper." Prime explains.

"What? Why?" Tory asks as she starts to put together her stuff.

"I need to do some more repairs on Prime but I just don't have what I need here." Ratchet explains.

"We contacted Agent Fowler and he has arranged for us a place to stay at a Military Base just over the Nevada Boarder." Prime tells her.

"Okay sounds good." Tory says as she waits for them to transform. Once the two transform Tory climbs back into Prime's cab.

"I still think she should ride with me." Ratchet tells Prime over the com.

"We agreed that she would make the choice." Prime says as he pulls away.

"I still don't like it." Ratchet mumbles.

**-000000000-**

**Author's Notes**:

All Rights reserved to the rightful owners of the Characters. This is a fan fiction no money can or will be made.

**Special Thanks: **

Staff Sergeant Theresa Seng of the Marine Corps.; for all her help in answering my questions about the Corps. SEMPER FI! - RESPECT the soldiers! OOORAH!

**Locations**:

Stonehenge Replica

_35 Maryhill Museum Dr  
Goldendale, WA 98620_

(509) 773-3733

Black Ridge Mine is made up but was inspired by Blue Ridge Mine and Mother Lode Mining Camp found at . / and adventures/special-destinations/blue-ridge-mine

Thousand Trails is an actual Camp resorts across the country that are independently owned. The one I wrote about is inspired by Thousand Trails but doesn't actually exist.

**Poems: **

_**Across This Land**_ - Cpl. Robert L. Cook (Jan 1942-Sept. 1945)

_**Final Inspection **_**- **by:Sgt Joshua Helterbran - /inGODwetrust/final_

Reviews feed Author's imagination so if you want this story to continue FEED ME!


	9. Authors Notes C

Authors Notes:

That chapter took a lot out of me. So I am going to work on the next chapter for Lord of the Rings Fanfiction "The True Fellowship". Once it is published I will work on the next chapter for PVR.

No worries, I have notes for what's going to be in the next chapter. Actually I have notes for the next 15 chapters so don't worry I'll still working on it. In fact if you have suggestions or ideas for it send me an IM. I may or may not use it. There is just going to be long gabs between chapters.

Remember - Reviews feed Author's imagination so if you want this story to continue FEED ME! I am hungry!


End file.
